Not what she seems
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kikyou are together but Kagome doesn't really care because she no longer loves Inu. So, whats this secret that her family is hiding and how does Sesshomaru figure it out? KagSess alittle MirSan
1. Powerful Miko

Chapter 1- Powerful Miko

Hey all, I know this story had been done for a long while now but I actually went back and looked it over and holy cow… I must have been really retarded a few years ago so, for my own enjoyment (and maybe yours) I'm editing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 1- Powerful Miko

She woke up with a sharp pain shooting through her side as she looked to see blood slowly dripping out of the newly created wound.

"Interesting, I wonder what happened," she stated healing her wound with her miko powers. A smirk grew on her face when she realized that once again she was in her room where she belonged. It was about time that jerk let her come back home, she couldn't stand the smell of that dead walking clay pot anymore

She rolled over off of the bed and quickly dressed for that day of school. She wore a pair of black baggy pants and a black shirt that had Volcom on it in blood red lettering. Running downstairs she saw her brother Souta standing there looking at his watch.

" Kagome, did you forget your driving me to school today or are you just being lazy like always?" he questioned as she grabbed her keys off the table as they ran to the car. She quickly drove to the high school where they departed and she quickly ran to her classes to get her make-up work and to attend the classes for once and maybe pay attention.

"Kagome, why are you here? Your grandpa said you were in the hospital with cancer!" her friend Yugi yelled running up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm just fine, and I don't have cancer, it was just the flu, he never got his illnesses right," she stated walking to her first class.

The school day seemed to fly by in the blink of an eye as she slowly walked to her car to see her little brother standing waiting to get in.

" Come on, we need to go, Inu Yasha is going to have a cow, I said I would be back about ten minutes ago but I had to make up so many test today that I had to wait," she explained and Souta nodded as he quickly got in. He didn't want to get on his sisters bad side because he has seen her fight before, it was when one of the shards was over here and Inu Yasha couldn't come to protect her. His sister was so amazing in his eyes; nothing could take that away from him. His sister was strange though, if she was this powerful Miko and nobody could beat her then why did she let Inu Yasha push her around and baby her? He never really understood why she did that. She didn't want Inu Yasha to know her true power because she was afraid that they wouldn't be able to be friends anymore, but why should it matter?

They pulled into the driveway and they exited to car to see the jerk of a half demon and his clay pot sitting on the step. He knew the scene before them would have killed Kagome if this would have happen along time ago but she knew better now. She had gotten on with her life, she didn't care what Inu Yasha did anymore and she didn't know why he even bothered to come back.

"Souta, I want you to go inside and grab my black bag off of my bed and hurry," she commanded and he went running.

"Well, if it isn't the little bitch, I see you're late as always," Inu Yasha spat and she just rolled her eyes.

**Kag's POV**

I still never figured out what his fucking problem was. I gave my life to him so that he could be happy and this is all the thanks I got in return, I didn't think it was a fair trade at all but I was the one who broke the damn jewel, it was my fault Kikyo was only half a soul and a walking clay pot at that. What I hated the most was that now that Kikyo had half of my soul, the well let her pass through, honestly, I think its utter bullshit.

"Hey wench, are you listening to me?" he snapped walking closer to me.

"Why should I? I don't understand you bastard; you have Kikyo so why the hell do you want me around? She can sense the jewel better than I can so why keep pathetic little me around?" I questioned yelling at him.

"If I got rid of you then my sword wouldn't work anymore, ever think about that idiot?" he yelled in my face as Souta returned outside with my stuff.

"Kagome, do you really have to go?" Souta questioned.

"Of course she does you selfish brat, you can't have everything you want," he growled and Souta just rolled his eyes.

"Inu Yasha, I haven't done this in a while but SIT!" I yelled as he slammed into the ground and Souta high-five me, "and I believe it selfish of you to want me with you 24-7 but whatever."

"I don't even get to see my own sister on my sixteenth birthday, how gay is that?" Souta questioned looking up at me. (Hey I know they aren't that close in age but Kagome is almost 18 and Souta 16 alright?)

"Hey, I have a gift for you, close your eyes," I stated as he did and I turned him around and everyone followed me as I walked up to my car, " hold out your hand little bro," I whispered as he did and I placed a set of car keys in his hand as he opened his eyes and looked at my black and red sports car.

"You can't be serious, you're giving me your car?" he questioned with a shocked expression on his face.

"When am I ever around to drive it? I'm always being dragged away by that jerk you know. I thought that since I just got it last year and I have only driven it about five times I figure you could make better use out of it than I did," I stated as he gave me a bear hug.

"You're the coolest sister ever!" he yelled and I smiled.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, hope to see you soon," I stated turning to the others who just glared at me for taking so long. I put my books in my book bag and ran to the well jumping in.

I could tell it was going to be a long trip because Inu Yasha and Kikyo wouldn't stop making-out to even care about the jewel shards so Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and myself made our way to the Northern lands. Once I figured out where the jewel was I quickly released an arrow letting it take flight into the air and then a loud piercing scream could be heard from the demon as it purified. We walked up to the place and saw the demon dead even though he had three shards he was no match to us and we headed back to camp where I went off on my own to take care of something that had come up.

Tbc

Red enjoy Review


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 2- The Letter.

Kag's POV

As I approached the river I looked in and saw my reflection but when it looked back at me I could tell that it was not what I wanted to see. My face was all sad and it seemed like all the life was drained from my body, like an unnatural force was trying to take over.

"Why am I feeling so depressed? I don't care that Inu Yasha has his little clay pot, maybe it's because I liked the feeling of maybe someone had loved me back. I guess I'll never find out now will I? I'm not even aloud to go see my own brother on his birthday! God I swear he can he such a pain in my ass it's not even funny!" I half yelled slamming my fists into the water causing it to splash on my face. The cold water felt nice on my face since it cooled me down from my sudden outburst of self pity. I hung my head low as I slowly stood to me feet looking at my reflection one last time, "I know better than that, I can't return to that depression, not again. Getting over him has taken me so long and I'm not going to go back!" I turned on the heel of my boots and stomped off back to camp to see everyone asleep except for Kirara who walked up to me. I smiled down at her and I scratched her ears as she purred loudly jumping onto my lap.

" Well, at least I have someone who thinks I'm still sane," I smiled as she fell asleep on my lap as I leaned up against a tree and slowly nodded off.

-In the Northern Kingdom-

"I can feel her power rising once again dear friend, if we continue to ignore it she could become a danger to our kingdoms," the Lord of the Eastern kingdom stated.

" Her aura feels so familiar, like I have met her before, almost as if my own, I can't have her destroyed yet, not until I find out why I feel so drawn to her, she is different from other humans is she not?" the Lord of the Northern kingdom asked eyeing the man seated in front of him.

"But Lord Spike,"

"No buts, I want to meet this girl," he stated standing up walking over to his desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and started to write something on it as the other lord read it.

"I still think your making a mistake," they said.

"I can't be wrong, if I'm right about her aura, then I believe I have just found my long lost sister," he stated as the letter disappeared from the lords hand.

" Lord Spike, your sister disappeared when she was only a baby and I know how much you miss her but you know as good as I do that she is most likely dead, besides the fact that this girl is human and your sister was a very powerful Inu demon," the other lord explained but Spike just shook his head.

"You misunderstand Kyo, my sister is also a very powerful miko living 500 years in the future," he stated walking off leaving the other lord standing there dumbfounded.

- Back at camp-

The sun rose and the light hit my eyes as I slowly opened them to get them adjusted to the light. Kirara was over by Sango and I stood up walking over to the river once again. I saw a letter on the ground and slowly opened it and read it.

Dear Miko,

I wish to have you join me for dinner on the night of the full moon. I would like to talk to you about something's. If you refuse I will be forced to kill you so show up. Well, I will see you tonight.

_Lord of the Northern Land_

As I read the words I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"I'm in for it, I'd do anything right now to get away from here," I stated grabbing my things and started heading off before the others noticed I was gone. I knew that I was being followed as I slowed my pace so that Shippo could catch up to me.

"Why are you leavening mommy?" he questioned jumping into my arms.

"I have to meet with the lord of the Northern lands and I need a break from Inu Yasha," I explained as he got on my shoulder.

"Well then I'm coming with you," he said bravely.

"Alright my pup, you can come too if you want," I giggled seeing him acting all brave and ready to protect me from anything.

"Yeah!" he cheered as we stopped by the river that night so we could bath and change clothes. Shippo was wearing his usual clothes but I was wearing a Kimono. It was black with white flowers all around it and on the back was a midnight bluish star, I had a red obi on as well as my hair was up in chopsticks.

"Well, I guess we're in for it now aren't we?" I questioned looking at his castle in front of us.

"I hope he doesn't eat us," Shippo said nervously. I smiled down at him as we slowly entered the front door.

Read Enjoy Review


	3. What's HE doing here?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 3- What's HE doing here?

As I entered the room I slowly looked around taking in my surroundings. The walls were made of a bluish marble and the floor was white. A staircase was to the left and when I looked up I noticed there were four levels to it. I began to get dizzy from looking up so I returned my gaze to the walls to admire the artwork that hung on them. One of them was of a little girl around the age of five or six laughing; hanging around her neck was a light blue crescent moon with a black glittery star necklace, _Hey that looks familiar!_ I thought as I heard footsteps approaching me and me quickly turned around to be greeted by the demon lord of the north himself.

"Well hello Miko, I don't believe we have been properly introduced now have we?" he smirked extending his arm to mine. I took it and he led me to the dinning room where he sat me down next to him. I examined him with wary eyes and I noticed that he was an Inu demon like Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. He had a brown tail slung over his shoulder and he had a red star on his forehead and along his checks two black stripes. I couldn't help but think that he looked familiar somehow. It was like deja vu.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, and you are?" I questioned as he looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"I am Lord Spike of the Northern Lands," he stated proudly.

"Do you have a last name?" I questioned curiously.

"It is of little importance," he stated as a servant walked out with food in his hand.

"Milord," he said placing it in front of him. He then walked over to me with a glare and set a plate in front of me making sure it clanked onto the table.

What's his problem? Jerk, giving me evil stares just because I'm human I thought bitterly. I felt like sticking my tongue out at him or flipping him the bird, either one would have worked but I decided against it because it would have been childish of me to do so.

"Why did you ask me here?" I questioned taking a bite of the food in front of me. It wasn't that good but I guess I had to deal for now, didn't want to appear disrespectful, if you know what I mean or his nicely sharpened claws might find my neck pretty interesting.

"Yes, I was wondering about you. You are a powerful Miko are you not?" he questioned eyeing me. I looked up to him and looked into his blue eyes.

"If you consider one like me strong," I stated turning my eyes back to my food.

"I'll take that as a yes. I would like to know how you obtained this awesome power, no miko has ever possessed as much as you do. Not even the Great miko Kikyo," he stated causing me to blush at the compliment, come on! He just said I was better than Kikyo! THE Kikyo! I felt like laughing.

"I don't know, I never considered myself strong, my comrades always consider me weak so I put on a weak appearance so they don't think of me differently," I explained.

"I see, so why do you dress so different from the rest of us?" he questioned and I put my fork down.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned dumbly looking down at the kimono I was wear.

"The clothes that you wear while looking for the Shikon No Tama shards, you wear some rather revealing clothes for this era," he stated.

" Oh that, you see, your going to think I'm crazy for saying this but when I was 15 a demon dragged me into a well and it transported me 500 years into the past," I said meekly. Stupid Kagome don't tell him that! Ugh, me and my big mouth, I guess the cats out of the bag.

"I see, so you're not from this time," he said as he got a small smile on his face. He looked down at my hands and noticed three rings that I wore. One was my class ring in which I never took off, then a mood ring, which was currently green sensing my nervousness and on the same finger that was another ring. It had moons and stars on it, that one; let's just say that one was still a mystery to me.

"Where did you get that ring with the moon and the stars?" he questioned eyeing my finger. I looked down to the ring on my left middle finger.

"I've had it ever since I was little, I don't know who gave it to me, but every time I try to take it off it won't like it's stuck on my finger so I just gave up on it," I stated fingering the designs on the ring, "it's a good thing I actually like the thing."

"I see and why do you wear that other ring in front of it?" he questioned as I took it off and handed it to him.

"It's very special to me, my brother Souta gave it to me my sixteenth birthday," I stated as he handed it back and I placed it back on my finger.

"So, your brother is still in your time," he stated motioning me to stand up as he did.

"Yes," I stated walked behind him as he lead me to another room. I heard a scream and I knew it belonged to Shippo so I quickly ran to the scene.

"MOMMY!" he yelled as I saw a guy holding him up by the neck growling.

"Put my pup down, now!" I growled at the man as he threw him to the ground but he stood back up quickly. A blade appeared in my hand and I pushed the guy up against the wall holding the blade to his neck. I finally looked up at him and gasped at who it was, holy hell. Shippo was hiding behind my leg and I put my free hand on his head to calm him a bit.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon, I see you met my guest," Spike smirked as the blade disappeared and I picked Shippo up.

"Mommy, he tried to get information about Inu Yasha out of me!" he stated.

"Did he now?" I questioned glaring at Sesshomaru.

"What's your problem, wench?" Sesshomaru questioned walking over to Spike.

"Please stay awhile, one of my servants will show you to the hot spring so you may bath if you so desire," Spike said as I nodded walking off.

What is HE doing here? I questioned grunting in response to myself as I heard a snore from my arms. I looked down to see Shippo's sleeping form in my arms and I smiled down at him.

"Sleep well my pup," I stated kissing him on the forehead.

Read Enjoy Review


	4. The Song of the North

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 4- The Song of the North

The servant took Shippo from me and showed me to the hot spring where I could take a bath. I thought about the recent events that had been happening and I remembered back to when I woke up with blood covering my side, I didn't know what had happened but it hadn't been the first time.

_Could it be?_ No, it couldn't, that didn't happen until my 18th birthday, I just simply scratched myself is all. But then again, it looked like claws had been there; I shook my head trying to think of something else. I looked at my left arm and placed my right hand over the engraved kanji on my arm. The symbol engraved meant 'protection' and it was meant to control me. _What happens if I become too powerful and it can no longer contain my power? Surely all Hell will break loose._

I relaxed into the water letting my worries flow away willing them never to come back unless they wanted a fight but I knew they would, it was impossible to out run my destiny forever, it was a nice dream but once I turn 18 it will catch up to me and bite me in the ass. I sighed realizing that even the hot spring did not keep my mind off of my problems like it usually did so I got out and dried off. I slipped on some red pajama pants and a black tank top. When I walked into the castle Spikes eyes were on me as he noticed the mark on my arm.

"Where did you get that from?" he questioned and I put my hand over it to hide it from him, crap, I knew I should have packed long sleeves.

"Family secret," I stated emotionlessly looking at him. I noticed Sesshomaru was still there and he just looked at me with cold eyes.

"It means protection does it not?" he questioned eyeing me.

"It does, I was born with it," I said still not revealing as much as he wanted to know.

"Tell me wench, why aren't you with your mate? You know, my half- brother?" Sesshomaru questioned still emotionlessly as always.

"For your information Sesshomaru-sama, I am proud to say that I am NOT that baka's mate, I believe you can find him with his moronic clay pot if you must find him," I spat as a matter of factly.

"I see," he said turning back to Spike.

" Well, I'll be off to bed then, Spike-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, good night to both of you, pleasant dreams," I said bowing respectfully before walking off to the room the servant had shown me earlier.

When I got there I noticed my bag was already in there and I just fell onto the bed and passed out from all the events from that day. When I woke up I had a massive headache that I couldn't get rid of no matter what I did so I just changed my clothes and went for a short walk around the yard.

"Kagome!" I heard someone yell tackling me to the ground. I looked down to see a little girl around the age of 7 with her arms around my waist.

"Hey Rin, I didn't know Sesshomaru-sama brought you along on this trip of his," I said

"Sessho-kun takes Rin everywhere with him now, Jaken is baby-sitting me but he's not doing a very good job at it, he's been gone for three hours now looking for Rin in the woods," she explained hyperly.

"I see, so did you know that I brought Shippo with me, he'll be down in a minute so if you want you can play with him until you leave," I stated as a red flashed by me, "Correction, he'll be down now."

They ran off looking for Jaken to torment leaving me there in my thoughts. I shook my head and smiled as I continued my way to the front of the castle.

"Lady Kagome, I see you are up already, did you sleep well?" Spike questioned walking up to me.

"Quite well thank you, and yourself?" I questioned being polite as he smiled at me.

"Pretty well," he said motioning for me to follow him inside. I did and he led me to a room with a piano in it.

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned looking at the dusty piano he walked over to taking a seat. I sat down next to him as he said and looked as me as if I knew how to play it.

"I want to hear you play, I need to know if you are the one or not, I will know if you play for me," he said slightly begging. I blinked my eyes in confusion a few times, oh shit he was serious.

"I don't know what you want out of me but I don't know how to play the piano to save my life," I stated slightly brushing my fingers over the keys. For some reason I felt connected to them as if my life would end if I didn't play. Spike stood behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder for support.

"Just try, once, for me, then I promise you and your pup may leave," he stated. I nodded and started to play a song that came to mind, I had never even heard the melody before let alone know how to play it but nonetheless, I was sitting in front of the piano playing my heart out into this melody that floated in my mind. As the song came to an end I started to hum along with it. When I finished I looked up at Spike who had his eyes close with tears pouring from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I tried to warn you that I had never played before," I said apologizing but he shook his head.

"The song you just played, the tune is called 'To Zanarkand'(FFX), it is the song of the northern lands. Nobody else knows how to play it but my sister, but sadly she disappeared some years ago," he said looking at me.

Things were getting weirder and weirder by the minute. He invited me over here because he thought that I was his sister? He just said that she was the only one who knew how to play it and there I was playing it like an expert and I didn't even play the piano! This was just all too confusing for my small brain to comprehend.

"Are you implying that I may indeed be your little sister?" I questioned.

"Hai," he whispered and I just stood there dumbfounded. What was there to say, he knew about the symbol on my arm then, what it meant.

"Then you know why I have the kanji on my arm?" I questioned and he nodded. Things were getting weirder by the minute and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room as fast as I could and before I knew what hit me a Neko demon came flying at me.

"Kagome-chan! I've missed you so much!" it yelled.

Read Enjoy Review


	5. Return to Shard Hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 5- Return to Shard hunting.

"Kagome-chan! I've missed you so much!" it yelled. It flew into my chest and I wrapped up arms around it so it wouldn't fall. It took the breath out of me for a moment before I looked down at the demon that was clearly a girl.

"I'm sorry, have we met? You look like Kirara," I said taking a closer look at her.

"Mistress, don't you remember me? I'm your neko- chan Aqua!" it exclaimed cuddling into me. I smiled down at her and scratched her ears as she started to purr contently.

"Of course I remember you Aqua, how could I forget you?" I questioned walking out into the yard. Of course I didn't _really _remember her but for sake of an argument I lied, yeah you heard me.

"I heard you playing the piano and I knew it was you Kag-chan, only you can play the song so perfectly!" she purred jumping onto my shoulder.

"Thanks Aqua," I laughed as Shippo ran up to me.

"Mommy, who's the neko," he questioned jumping onto my other shoulder. The two seemed to be having a glaring contest but I couldn't really tell what was going on.

"My old friend Aqua," I stated as out of nowhere Rin came flying into me causing me to loose my balance and I fell over. I couldn't help but laugh because now I had three people on me and they were all also laughing at what just occurred. Rin got off me as did Shippo and I stood up.

"I see you met Aqua," Spike laughed walking up to me.

"That I did Spike-sama," I said.

"Please, just Spike," he said with a smile.

"Alright then, Spike," I said.

"I see you are wearing your original clothes again, does this mean you plan on leaving?" he questioned, disappointment sounded in his voice and I looked at the ground as Sesshomaru walked.

"I kind of have to leave. You see, I left my group without saying a word to anyone so they must be worried about me, well Miroku and Sango anyway," I stated looking up.

"I see, so you won't be coming back," he said sadly. I placed my hand under his chin and forced him to look at me. I placed my lips by his ear and whispered something so Sesshomaru wouldn't hear.

"I'll come back, brother, I have duties to attend to first," I stated kissing his cheek.

"Fine, if you must be that way," he laughed.

"Spike, you're weird," I stated as Aqua snuggled into me more.

"I'm going with you," she stated and I picked her up and placed her on the ground.

"No your not, your staying here with him," I stated pointing to Spike, "he might need your help." She looked up at me giving me the puppy dog eyes and I closed my eyes.

"Please?" she questioned.

"I'm not listening and you're a neko, you can't pull off the puppy dog pout" I said turning around to walk away. She jumped in front of me and went to my ear.

"Can you hear me now? Please?" she questioned again and I made the mistake of looking her in the eyes.

"Oh man was I wrong, don't give me those eyes, come on, it's hard enough saying no to you as it is, stop playing cute!" I whined and she smiled.

"Ha, I knew that would get you," she laughed. I just rolled my eyes and I sent Shippo up to get my bag as he and Aqua ran inside. I turned and looked at the two demon lords with a smile on my face.

"I will take my leave once they are back Spike- sama," I said. I added the 'sama' at the end because Sesshomaru was there and I didn't want to appear rude in anyway.

"Be safe," he said turning on his heel walking away from me. I shook my head and I felt someone holding onto my leg as I looked down to see Rin there looking up at me. I placed my hand on her head and smiled down. She released my leg and ran over to Sesshomaru who just looked at me oddly. I didn't need to say bye to him because most likely he would be out and about attempting to kill me or Inu Yasha over that stupid sword he wanted. I bowed politely as did he as Shippo ran out with my bag and Aqua soon followed.

"Until we meet again Sesshomaru-sama, Rin, it was nice to see you again," I stated walking out the front gate of the castle.

We walked for awhile before we decided to stop and rest since we had been walking aimlessly around for like three hours now. I knew where camp was but the thing was I didn't want to go straight there because I wasn't in the mood to see a certain half demon at the current moment in time. My mind was wondering onto different things as we started to walk once again, more like me walk and them, being lazy bums decide to ride on my shoulder. Damn them for being so small and able to do that, I wish I could! I feet were still hurting but I figured my friends were worried enough about me and it was getting late. I saw the God tree and noticed two figures in it, already knowing who they belonged to and I just ignored them as I finished walking to Keade's Hut that was not to far away from there. I was greeted with a hug from Sango and I gladly hugged back but I was greeted with a pat on the butt from Miroku and he was greeted with a rather sore face with a hand mark on each side, one from Sango and one from me.

As the night approached I realized that Inu Yasha and Kikyo would most likely NOT come back that night so I quickly got into my sleeping bag and snuggled in. I had my pillow up against a tree and Shippo and Aqua leaned against it by my head keeping each other warm. Nobody questioned me about Aqua and I was glad they didn't because I wasn't in the mood to explain things to them at the current moment. I smiled as I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep only to be awakened up the next morning with a very pissed off Inu Yasha that decided it was necessary to scream at me until I woke up. I was very displeased with him so I did the only thing I thought was right for the situation at hand.

"Inu Yasha, SIT!!" I yelled

Read Enjoy Review


	6. Welcome to Tokyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 6- Welcome to Tokyo

Inu Yasha cursed as he met the ground face first.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," he stated as the spell wore off and he once again stood in front of me with a very pissed off look of his face. I held in my laughter as he glared daggers at me.

"Where have you been?" he yelled and I just rolled my eyes as I finished packing my things into my book bag. I slowly stood up and started to walk away but alas he stopped me and held me by the neck, "where do you think you are going?"

"Somewhere to get away from the sight of you, you make me sick, I'm going home until you can learn some manners, once you have come get me. I have an Advanced Calculus test to study for and I already wasted my precious study time here watching you make out with your whore Kikyo," I spat as he threw me to the group expecting me to fall to the ground but I did a back flip and landed on my feet gracefully.

"You take that back wench, TAKE IT BACK NOW!" he yelled slashing at me with his claws. I just laughed and chanted a spell under my breath and he was instantly knocked back into a tree, more like three trees considering the impact of my wind attack caused him to go through two of them. I turned on the heel of my shoe and slowly walked off giggling to myself.

"What a jerk he is to you Mistress Kagome, how come you keep him around?" Aqua questioned following me to the well.

"I don't know why I keep him around, I just don't want to cause a scene about anything and if I get rid of him I won't get to see my friends anymore. I don't know what's going on anymore. One day everything is fine then the next Inu Yasha declares that Kikyo is going to join the group and nobody opposed it so I agreed thinking that he would kick her out," I stated and she just nodded at me. I felt someone aura approaching me and I quickly turned around, sword in hand.( she can summon her weapons at will) I knew who it was and I didn't want to fight but I had no choice if he was going to pick a fight with me.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I know your there, you don't have to hide," I stated turning my back to him as he slowly jumped out of a tree.

"You're pretty good, for a human that is, you even seem to catch the interest in the lord of the North," he stated coldly narrowing his eyes at me.

"Is there a reason for you coming here or did you just come here to tweak me off?" I questioned.

"Tweak?" he questioned.

"It means make me mad, man, I need to work on not using slang," I muttered the last part under my breath but I knew he heard every word. He just looked me in the eyes as I did the same until I saw something in the forest running full speed at us, "damn I thought I was going to leave without him chasing me this time. Thanks Sesshomaru for messing my game plan up," I stated as Inu Yasha ran up to us.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here?" he questioned and I slapped my forehead, "if you want Kagome you can't have her because she's mine!"

He jumped into the air and was about to hit Sesshomaru when I yelled sit and he fell to the ground using every four letter word in the book as he once again met his best friend.

"Hey look, your eating dirt again, I never thought of that as a healthy thing," I stated dull fully as Sesshomaru just looked at his brother.

"Why did you have to go and do that? Now my moronic half-brother knows!" he yelled and I just laughed.

"Because you're a weakling," I stated turning around to get to the well but Inu Yasha somehow found a way to get in front of me. He stood there glaring at me and I just smirked. He couldn't kill me, he didn't have the guts, but then it hit me. He was using me as a distraction in order to get to Sesshomaru. He jumped up as if to hit me but then threw his sword at Sesshomaru almost piercing his heart but I jumped in the way, grabbed him and pushed him into the well along with myself. I didn't know what I was thinking to save him but I did.

As I looked up from the well I noticed that I was stuck on the ground by the weight of none other than Sesshomaru. The position we were in didn't really help the situation any. He was startling my waist and his head was just above mine, inches away.

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama, wake up," I stated as his eyes slowly opened to see me. His hand quickly went to my neck in an attempt to strangle me until he remember what happened and he got up pulling me to my feet as well.

"Where are we human?" he questioned glaring at me.

"We are in my time, sorry, I didn't mean to pull you in with me," I stated climbing up the ladder as he jumped out. He noticed the roof over top and then looked at me, " I come from the future, sorry. I will take you back if you wish, I don't want meaningless bloodshed in this era, there are only a few demons left here and I know you hate humans."

I opened the door and his hand immediately found his nose covering it from the disgusting smells of humans around.

"It smells like hell here," he stated and I let out a giggle.

"I will take you back once Inu Yasha stops hovering over the well waiting for my return, that should be tomorrow afternoon, I'm sorry it will be so long but I might be able to help you get over that smell," I stated as I turned my attention to the house to see Souta outside with his head in his hands. I motioned Sesshomaru to follow me; he growled a bit but complied as I walked up to my brother. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up at me and smiled.

"You made it," he stated standing up. I had to look up at him since he was now taller then me.

"I wouldn't miss it loser, I'm not that bad of a big sister you know," I stated as he gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"How come Inu Yasha let you come back this time? And who is he?" he questioned nodding to Sesshomaru.

"Well, you see, it's like this. Inu Yasha is pissed at me. I got tired of seeing him and his dead lover suck face so I came here, I ran into him -points to Sesshomaru- and pushed him into the well, but I didn't mean to so now we are here," I stated as he looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that he looked like Inu Yasha.

"Don't tell me he's like Inu Yasha and just out of nowhere decides it best to kill someone," he said.

"I don't know, I have only met him a few times, his name is Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Land," I stated, "Sesshomaru-sama, this is my little brother Souta." (Thanks for telling me I put northern and not Western, inusesshy)

"Nice to meet you," Souta said bowing as did he, "Hey Kag, you do realize that you came back when you have a big test tomorrow in calculus right?"

"Yeah I know, I really need to study for it to, I knew I couldn't do it with pain in my ass around so I came back," I stated as we entered the house and Sesshomaru followed.

"Mistress Kagome, why do you live here and not in the past?" Aqua questioned jumping off my shoulder as I laid my book bag down.

"Because this is where I belong now and this is where I will stay," I stated not want Sesshomaru to find out that I was Spikes sister.

"Hey sis, what are you going to do about Sesshomaru-sama tomorrow, he can't stay here with Grandpa you know, and mom will be at work and we have school," he stated. (You notice Sesshomaru hasn't really said anything in awhile?)

"That is a problem isn't it," I said looking at Sesshomaru who looked at me.

"Why is it such a problem?" he questioned looking at Souta and me.

"Well you see, tomorrow some people are going to be coming here to clean some things," he stated.

"I could always take him back to the past tonight when Inu Yasha is having his nightly make-out session, no, I think that would dramatize myself even more," I stated.

"I'm staying here, I want to find out more about this, so called future of yours," Sesshomaru stated and I nodded.

"Alright, how about this, take him to your school tomorrow Kag, tell your teachers your college friend has to do a shadowing project for one of his classes and he has to follow you around all day," Souta suggested.

"Dude, how come I wasn't that smart when I was your age?" I questioned.

"Because Inu Yasha is a jerk who doesn't give a damn about your grades," he smirked.

"The only problem is, is getting Sesshomaru-sama into some modern day clothes with out his tail and markings," I stated.

"Don't worry about that, I will take care of them when the time comes," Sesshomaru said looking at me and I smiled.

Read Enjoy Review


	7. Angelic Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 7- Angelic Voice.

I stood up from where I sat, motioned Sesshomaru to follow me and he did. I walked up the stairs and walked to a room that I hadn't been in for over five years. I opened the door and looked in the find everything the way it was.

"You can stay in here tonight, make yourself at home," I stated as he looked at me.

"This place brings sorrow to you, why is that?" he questioned as I looked up to meet his gaze.

"This is my fathers study, he died a few years back and nobody has been in this room ever since," I stated. I walked out of the room and into my own as I logged onto the internet on my computer. I turned on my CD player to listen to my Linkin Park cd and Sesshomaru walked in. I turned to him for a moment before returning to my research.

"What is this human?" he questioned as I pushed the keyboard back in and turned in my chair to face him.

"Listen Sesshomaru-sama, if I am to show you respect you are to do so with me as well understand? My name is not wench, women, human, or bitch, it is Kagome, my birth name and I expect to be called so, I have called you by yours," I stated. He glared at me and growled.

"Fine, Kagome," he said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you, this thing is called a computer; it allows you to search for things that will prove useful in the future. The thing playing the music is a CD player," I explained and he just looked at me. I turned my back to him and continued on my English essay due tomorrow as he just continued to look at me, "is there anything you would like to know?"

I didn't bother to look at him because I was too caught up in my work and I had at least five more essays due the next day that I really needed to finish but he took it the wrong way and put his claw around my neck.

"I expect to be looked at when talked to," he stated causing me to look at him.

"I didn't mean it in a disrespectful way Sesshomaru-sama, I need to finish these essays before school tomorrow since I haven't been in so long, I don't want to stay up all night typing them and studying for my tests tomorrow, I meant no disrespect whatsoever," I stated as he growled and released my neck. He didn't say anything and I rubbed my neck in pain and continued on what I was doing. I heard the front door shut and I knew my mom was home so I saved my work and walked downstairs to meet her and Sesshomaru followed.

"Kagome, I wasn't expecting you home so soon, Inu Yasha let you come back?" she questioned giving me a hug.

"Well, not exactly, I came on my own to get away from him," I stated as Sesshomaru walked up and she looked at him as if she knew him.

"Have we met?" she questioned stepping closer to the demon lord.

"No," was his simple answer.

"Well then, my name is Aya Higurashi, it's nice to meet you," she said.

"Sesshomaru, lord of the Western lard in the past," he stated and Aya gasped.

"Mom, you alright?" I questioned looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she said walking away and we walked upstairs back to my room where I continued on my essays. I couldn't get my moms reaction out of my head, she gasped as if she had met him before but that was impossible wasn't it? I stopped my work and placed my head in my hands, my head hurt from writing so much and thinking of too many things at once. I turned my music off and turned to Sesshomaru who was now sitting on my bed staring at the computer screen which had my essay on American history. I got up and walked to the door before he even noticed I had walked away from the computer. His head snapped up and he looked at me.

"I need to go talk to my brother for a minute, your free to look around if you wish," I stated walking to my brothers room.

Sesshomaru looked around the room when a picture caught his eye. It was of me when I was little but what really caught his eye was the necklace that hung around her neck but before he could look at it closer I entered the room and looked at him. He walked right past me and into my father's old study shutting the door behind him. I shook my head and continued on my homework.

It was 5 in the morning and I realized that I had pulled an all nighter in order to finish my work so I went to sleep for the last hour before I would have to leave for school. I fell asleep in my chair but when I woke up I was carefully placed in bed with the covers over me. I figured it was my brother and quickly took a shower before changing my clothes for that day. I wore a pair of black pants and a red tank top on. I pulled on my black jacket and walked out of my room to come face to face with Sesshomaru, who had on a pair of khaki's and a black button up shirt, only it wasn't buttoned, then again, it would be hard to button with only one hand. His hair was wet and I figured Souta had showed him how to use the shower; it was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Would you like some help?" I questioned but he never replied. I sighed and dropped my book bag onto the ground as I buttoned up his shirt. My hand found his arm and he growled at the sudden movement. I placed my finger over his lips and he looked at me with a death glare, "it's my fault."

"What's your fault Kag?" Souta questioned walking out. I just shook my head and placed my arms around Sesshomaru's waist, granted I should have told him what I was doing but it was fun to piss him off. I gathered my miko power into my hand and placed it on the shoulder where his arm was missing. He stopped growling at me and quickly turned his attention to his arm, which was now in place.

"I gave you back your arm, now you won't look so odd, you can cover your birth markings on your own," I stated pulling away from him and he just looked at me.

"Hey sis, you're up early today, what for?" Souta questioned as we walked downstairs leaving Sesshomaru there in his thoughts.

"I only got an hour of sleep, I pulled an all nighter studying and finishing up my make up work," I stated getting something to eat. Souta threw the keys at me and I stared at him blankly.

"Your driving me, I didn't get my license yet," he stated and I just nodded my head as Sesshomaru came downstairs. I looked at him and my jaw almost dropped on how gorgeous he was in my era's clothes. I stood up from my chair and motioned for both of them to follow me to the car and they did.

"What is this Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned.

" It's a car, it helps people get places easier," I stated getting in the drivers seat as he got in next to me and Souta got in the back. I buckled my seat belt and help him out before pulling out of the drive to the school parking lot. It was a quiet ride; none of us dared speak until we reached the school grounds. We parted ways and I entered the school with Sesshomaru behind me as I walked to my locker to see Yugi there. She looked pissed and I knew why as she walked up to me and smacked me across the face. Sesshomaru looked at the sight amused on what had just happened.

"God, don't do that to me Kag! Your here one day then the next your not! I thought you were dead or something!" she yelled hugging me.

"You know me better than that Yug, I wouldn't do that and ow that kind oh hurt," I stated as she noticed Sesshomaru.

"Um... who's he?" she questioned as I put my things away.

"College friend, he's doing a shadowing project so he'll be following me around all day," I stated shutting my locker.

"Sucks to be you then, the chorus teacher has you signed up to sing today at lunch as a punishment for missing the concert last week," she giggled and my eyes narrowed.

"WHAT!" I yelled and that just caused her to laugh even more, just then my friends Yuki, Jen, and Amy walked up to me, clearly they were mad.

"You ditched the date with Hojo-kun again," Yuki snapped. I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and ran. The last thing I wanted him to be is pissed at my friends for talking way too much. I slowed down once I reached the classroom and stepped inside. After I explained the situation to my teacher about why someone was with me he put him in the empty seat next to me. I took off my jacket and placed it on my chair as Sesshomaru looked at me.

"Why do you have that on your arm?" he questioned, "and don't say it's a family secret because your brother doesn't have one."

" Obviously you haven't looked at his right arm, he has the same one as I do," I stated leaning back in my chair as the bell rang, " oh yeah, while the teacher is talking, don't talk or I'll get in massive trouble, understand?"

He glared at me for a minute but then turned his eyes to the window. I shook my head as the teacher lectured the class about world history but I couldn't listen, I had other things on my mind at the moment.

The first two bells went fine but after second I found myself on the stage in the lunch room that had been set up just for me courtesy of the teacher from hell. The funny thing is is that I was singing a song that at that current moment described how I felt. Right when I walked up to the microphone I saw the doors bust open but nobody seemed to notice as a human Inu Yasha leaned up against the wall glaring at me. Yes, this is going to be TOO good to be true.

"This song goes out to an old friend of mine, hope you're having fun with your lover, Inu Yasha," I stated with a smirk on my face as the music started. The song was Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

Perfect by nature

Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame? Don't you see me?

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide?

Can't find yourself, lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me and

Somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me and

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

The whole time while I was singing that I looked into his eyes, they were full of shock, hurt, sadness, and I knew why. I shook my head as I slowly walked down to my seat next to Sesshomaru and Yugi. Yugi smiled at me as Sesshomaru looked back at his poor excuse for a half brother glaring daggers at him. I smiled at the fact that now he knew exactly how I felt about him and he walked away from the school, head bowed in shame.

"I never knew you could sing that good Kag, it's really angelic!" Yuki stated walking up. I just leaned back in my chair and rested my eyes wishing that this school day would soon end.

Read Enjoy Review


	8. Attempted Murder and a twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 8- Attempted Murder and a twist

I watched as Inu Yasha left the lunch room with a sad and hurt expression on his face. Hey, he deserved it so why was I feeling so bad about it. I looked to Sesshomaru and Yugi to try to figure out what to do but they were no help.

"I guess I'll go talk to him," I stated standing up but Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and I turned to face him.

"Why talk to him? He had no right to be here," he stated and I just shook my head.

"I need to figure out why he is here, obviously Sango and Miroku forced him to come after me so I think I need to have a little chit chat with him," I stated as he growled a bit but let go of my arm, " your acting like a jealous boyfriend, chill out."

"Chill out?" he questioned.

"It means calm down, everything will be alright," Yugi explained as if she knew he were from another world.

"Yug, watch him for me, I need to go deal with his poor excuse of a brother," I stated walking out of the lunch room and into the field were Inu Yasha stood. I walked up to him and he looked at me, "why are you here?" I leaned up against a tree glaring at him.

"If you must know Sango and Miroku were worried about you being here with "it" so they sent me and Kikyo put a spell on me so I would look human, that explain your question? Then I come here to find you singing and not working, what's up with that? And why did you dedicate that song to me?" he questioned and I just smirked.

"For one, I didn't ask you to come here and since you haven't changed your attitude I won't be coming back now, two, his name is Sesshomaru- sama, show some respect half breed, and three, I'm so over you so get your head out of your ass and realize what's in front of you Inu Yasha," I stated about to walk away but he grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me back into his embrace.

"Don't talk to me like that Kag, I care about you and I know you still care about me, it's written all over your face and you can't lie about. I will get my way with you this time," he stated as I grabbed his hand with mine. I could feel the rage inside of me rising and I knew something bad was going to happen. My nails were now claws and venom dripped from them as I got out of his grasp.

"Don't talk as if you know me because you don't. If you "loved" me or so you call it you would know the truth already," I snapped and he noticed my claws.

"Your not human," he stated shocked. I only smirked at him as I put my hands in my pocket so nobody else could see.

"Wow, it's about time you noticed, I've known you for about three years and you finally notice something different about me," I stated walking away from the tree and to the building.

"By the way, I'm going to take back your soul," I heard him yell from behind me, "when you least expect it."

With that he walked away leaving me standing there smirking at him. I would love to see the day when he could take me on. I quickly ran into the school and into a janitor's closet. Just when I thought I was out of people's way I heard a muffled sound coming from the back of the room.

"My God, get a room," I stated walking out. Wait a minute, that was a room. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there looking at me curiously.

"What's going on here?" he questioned looking at my hands. I quickly put them in my pocket so he couldn't see them, "don't ignore this Sesshomaru."

"Would you believe me if I told you? My reasons are my own on why I'm not telling anybody," I stated walking past him but he grabbed my hand and pulled it out of my pocket it was protectively placed in. He looked at my nails and noticed that they were painted black and pointed and I just stood there as he looked at them.

"Why are your nails like claws?" he questioned looking me in the eye.

"I need to cut them, they were like that this morning, I don't know how you could have missed it, I did it last night before I went to bed," I stated lying.

"Your lying to me, you didn't go to bed last night, I had to place you there myself," he stated and I looked up at him shocked.

"You're the one who put me in bed? Should have figured but I'm not explaining this to you yet, it's to confusing to understand myself. I need some air, I'm skipping the rest of classes," I stated but he pulled me back into his grip.

"If this is important to you then you must stay here, doesn't your brother need a ride home anyway?" he questioned and I nodded leading him to the next class. It was band and I was an aide so I didn't really do much but sort out music.

"You can sit over there until I'm done here, it won't take long unless I have to play because someone isn't here," I stated as he took a seat in front of me as I continued to sort the music while sitting on the floor. Luckily I wasn't called into play and the day soon ended, praise the lord, and we went to the car to see my brother and some girl.

"Hey Kag, can you take my girlfriend home?" he questioned and I looked at the girl.

"I don't have a problem with it," I stated getting in the car, "but I'll have to hurt you if you suck face."

"She's just jealous that she can't get a boyfriend," Souta teased as I put on my seatbelt and Sesshomaru put on his without any help this time.

"Whatever," I muttered as I pulled out of the school and I went in the direction of Kina's house. She told me the house and was glad it wasn't that long of a drive because I really didn't want to be there. The fact is that I was in a really bad mood but little did I know it was going to get just as bad once I stepped though the door of my own home.

I parked the car in the driveway and slowly made our way to the front door until Sesshomaru stopped me.

"I smell a demon," he stated. I looked towards the door and I could smell it as well.

"What's going on Kagome?" Souta questioned walking up.

"Stay out here until we come out to get you, this could get ugly," Sesshomaru said as he changed back into his demon form and somehow his regular clothes were back on. I willed my sword to appear and I tightened my grip on the hilt as I slowly opened the door. I heard my mom laughing from the living room and I slowly walked there and peeked around the corner to see what was going on. When I looked I would have fainted but I knew Sesshomaru was there and I didn't want to appear weak, I don't know why though. On the couch was my own mom, making-out with my mortal enemy, Naraku.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled causing them all to look at me in surprise. I knew I would get in trouble later for yelling the "f" word out of nowhere but this was just too unreal.

"Kagome, what has gotten into you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked standing up walking over to me. I looked into her eyes and noticed her pupils were dilated like she was being controlled.

"You're not my mother," I whispered looking to the ground and I heard Naraku laugh.

"Excuse me?" she questioned slapping me across the face. I smirked at her actions and looked up at her.

"My mother wouldn't hit me," I said pushing her aside to face Naraku, "where is my mother?"

"Right in front of you, well, at least what's left of her, my dear daughter," he stated.

"Daughter?? What the hell are you talking about?" I growled.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? Your mother is now my mate meaning I can do whatever I want to you, daughter, and that brother of yours is soon going to die, thanks to me," he laughed causing me to growl even louder, it wasn't a human growl either, it was demon. Sesshomaru looked at me shocked and then turned back to face Naraku who was walking up to me.

"Sesshomaru, get my brother and get him away from the shrine," I stated.

"Foolish human, I do not take orders," he snapped.

"Just do it!" I yelled glaring at him. He glared back but then turned and left without another word. I turned back to Naraku as he now stood right in front of me.

"You really are a foolish human," he stated punching me in the ribs. I fell to the ground but quickly recovered and put my sword to his neck. I swung my sword attempting to slice his head off but he was too fast and he was behind me in no time.

"Get your demon paws off of me," I spat kicking him in the shin. I struggled out of his hold and turned to face him, "in this era, you would be faced with attempted murder if you attack me with a sword."

"Oh but you see, your the one with the weapon so it would be you who would be charged," he smirked as I ran at him again. I was about to plunge my sword through him when my mom jumped in the way and I quickly yielded my blade making it vanish.

"Why?" I questioned looking up at her but all she did was glare at me.

"You will not bring dishonor to the family name Kagome, you will not kill your step- father, you understand? You're grounded young lady!" She yelled as my eyes got wide.

Did she just ground me? I'm almost 18 and she just grounded me? Is that even possible? My own mom fell in love with a murderous bastard and now I was being sent to my room. What was the world coming to? I ran passed them and quickly made it to my room where I quickly threw on some new clothes and packed up my book bag before anybody could 'talk' to me about my bad behavior. How the hell did he get here? Oh yeah, he has shards, forgot about that one, damn, today has been a living hell I swear it has, I thought jumping out my window. I made it to the well house without being caught to find Sesshomaru with Souta.

"Let's go before mom finds out I'm not in my room," I stated holding Souta's hand. I also grabbed Sesshomaru's and quickly jumped in.

Read Enjoy Review


	9. Bad Kikyo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 9- Bad Kikyo!

Once we made it back to the past we parted ways without saying good-bye to one another because we knew that we would meet again and I had to get somewhere fast. I was about to head off to the Northern lands to see my older brother when I heard Aqua.

"Did you think you could just leave me at your house?" she yelled. I looked down at her and she noticed how dull my eyes looked, "Mistress Kagome?"

"Take us to my brother," I stated as she transformed into her bigger form and we jumped on.

"What's going on Kagome?" Souta questioned but I didn't bother to answer him, he would soon find out what I was talking about. He looked around at the forest and I just looked ahead as I saw the castle come into view. We landed inside the gates and entered the doors without even getting permission. Someone quickly ran up to us but noticed who we were so let us pass as we made it to the main room where I knew I would find Spike.

"Spike-sama," I said as he turned to face me. He wasn't expecting to see me so soon I guess and he ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I heard about what mother did, is she alright?" he questioned and I nodded looking over to Souta, "is this my little brother?"

"Yeah and I need you to look after him for awhile, at least until I finish off Naraku," I stated looking at him and he nodded.

"As you wish," he said.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here? He's my brother?" Souta questioned looking at me confusedly.

"Yes," was all I said as they talked a bit, "I better go, I must speak to my comrades, I hope I have made the right choice by leaving him in your care," I said.

"Of course, by the way, do you still have that necklace with the moon and star on it?" he questioned and I nodded, "good, don't lose it."

I didn't even want to know why I wasn't aloud to lose it, how could I lose it when it wouldn't even come off just like my ring. I turned on the heel of my shoe and left without another word.

"Sis, be careful," I heard Souta said and I gave a peace sign over my shoulder to tell him I would be alright. I slowly made my way out of the castle and I quickly returned to my friends where I found Inu Yasha, by himself for once without Kikyo. I jumped off of Aqua and walked over to him as he looked up to me. I looked into his eyes and noticed they were also like my mother, come to think of it, they had been like that for awhile now, I didn't think anything of it but now that I know.

"Inu Yasha?" I questioned cautiously walking up to him. He turned to face me and smiled seeing me back. I looked at him confusion written all over my face and he threw his arms around me holding me in a tight embrace. _What is he doing?_

I knew something had to be up considering the fact that he was standing there by himself, where did Kikyo go? I slowly put my arms around him waist and I heard a sob.

"I thought I would lose you to my brother," he whispered and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Lose me to your brother? Why would you care, you have your lover," I spat.

"Don't be like that Kag, you know I care about you, you're important to the group, we can't lose you," he stated and I smirked. I knew what he was getting at; I was his because of the jewel and the sword.

" Stop lying, I know the truth, I'm not as stupid as I was back then and you know this, stop trying to play around with me again, besides your not even yourself right now, your possessed by Naraku aren't you?" I stated and he just looked at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated acting as if he didn't really know but I knew he knew. If he wouldn't tell me then so be it, I pushed out of his hold and headed toward Kaede.

"Where do you think your going?" he questioned dryly and I turned to face him.

"If I am forced to be here then I am going to stay away from people that I hate, that includes you and your love," I stated bitterly and he looked at me as I turned around walking away from him. I entered the village and I saw Sango and Miroku sitting peacefully for once.

"Hey, we need to talk," I stated and they turned to me.

"What is it Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned standing up.

"I think you should sit down for this one Miroku," I said as he did," I'm leaving the group; I will look for the shards on my own. I'm taking Shippo and Aqua with me so I will be fine. I can't stand it here anymore, this is like a hell hole and Kikyo is bringing everything down, I'm sorry."

"Kagome," I heard Sango sob. I felt bad for leaving her but I couldn't go on like this. Knowing that Inu Yasha was after my soul and Kikyo was out to kill me, I knew I had to get out of here, "your like my sister, you can't leave."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want to be part of this group if I know two people will be out to kill me, I'm sorry, see you later," I stated walking away from them without another word. Miroku was left there comforting Sango and for once he wasn't being his perverted self knowing that this was clearly not the time for it.

I felt terrible for doing that to her but I knew I did the right thing as I looked into the river to see my reflection.

"Kagome?" I heard someone question from behind and I turned around to see Inu Yasha walking up to me. He took a seat next to me and looked at me, "don't leave your not aloud to."

"Who cares about your sword Inu Yasha, I don't care anymore, and I can't stand it here!" I yelled standing up starting to run away.

"That wouldn't be wise Higurashi!" I heard someone yell appearing out of the trees with a young girl in her arms with a dagger to her neck.

"Kikyo, release Rin at once!" I yelled getting into a fight stance. She threw Rin to Inu Yasha and he held her by the hair.

"Kagome-chan!" she screamed in pain. Kikyo pulled out an arrow and aimed it for her; I gasped and ran full force to Inu Yasha. I was running faster than I thought I would and I knocked Inu Yasha out of the way grabbing Rin and I heard Kikyo release the arrow. I knew it was too late to do anything about it and I felt the arrow go through my arm and I screamed in pain.

"AQUA!" I yelled as she ran out in her true form grabbing me by the shirt and putting me on her back as she took off. Shippo was also there and he took the arrow out of me and tried his best to dress the wound but it wouldn't work because the arrow had a powerful spell placed upon it.

"Kagome going to be okay?" Rin questioned from my lap and I weakly nodded as we headed off to the Northern land.

"Why are we returning to my brother?" I questioned.

"He will know what to do about this, he knows a lot about miko's powers," Aqua explained as we landed in the garden. I held Rin in my unwounded arm and Shippo walked behind us as Aqua lead the way. Souta would freak if he saw me like this but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Kagome!" I heard Souta yell running up to me as I fell to my knees. I could feel the magic working on my body as Spike carried me to a room. I guess I passed out because when I woke up my wound was bandaged but I could still barely move but I managed to sit up and look around. I was alone in the room and I realized I was still at Spikes castle.

Read Enjoy Review


	10. Do I know you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 10- Do I know you?

I tried to stand up but found myself in the bed once again. The door to my room opened and a servant walked in with a cup in her hand. She handed it to me and I took a drink of it as I felt the pain start to go away. I stood up and looked at her as she left the room so I could change. I looked into the mirror and noticed that I had two dog ears on my head that were black and I freaked out, this couldn't be happening, not now. I quickly put a black bandanna over them so nobody could see them. Taking out a training Gi I had, I put it on putting my hair into a bun. Once I was out of the room I noticed my brother, Souta, coming towards me. I noticed his hair was no longer spiked and he didn't wear his all black clothing, he simply wore a pair of white pants and a dark blue shirt, which looked better on him, he looked weird dressed like a Goth, no offense to him.

"Kagome, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting," he stated as we both walked down the stairs together.

"I need to take Rin back to Sesshomaru before he gets too pissed off," I said as we walked to the dinning room. We ate in silence until Rin and Shippo ran into the room playing tag. Rin hid behind me so Shippo couldn't get her and she stuck her tongue out.

"Now Shippo-kun can't get me," Rin teased.

"No fair, you know Kagome is hurt," he whined and I just let out a giggle.

"Rin-chan, I'm taking you back to Sesshomaru-sama today so say your good-byes, we will leave shortly," I stated and she frowned. They ran out of the room to continue their game before she would have to leave.

"You going by yourself?" Souta questioned and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't want meaningless bloodshed and he won't hurt me if I have Rin, I hope," I stated and he just shook his head as I stood up.

"Take something warm with you, it's snowing," I heard Spike say walking into the room and I nodded before leaving. I ran upstairs grabbing a blanket before going to find Rin. Once I found the garden Shippo and Rin had said there good-byes and I had her in my arms wrapped in the blanket where she fell asleep. I slowly walked to the Westernlands knowing it would take a few hours to get there so I started to sing to past the time. I guess my energy was low because I was getting weak quickly and I jumped in a tree with Rin in my arms to rest for awhile. I fell asleep and woke up about ten minutes later to continue on my way. I spotted something up ahead and I noticed it was Jaken and he looked like he was looking for something.

Of course, he watches Rin, he'll get his ass kicked by Sesshomaru if he doesn't find her, I thought with a smirk on my face. I decided I would take a different way to Sesshomaru's castle just so Jaken could continue his search. With that I went around and soon found myself at the gates of the castle. Rin was still asleep in my arms as I walked in and a guard ran up to me about to attack.

"Don't do it if you value your life, I have something that belongs to Sesshomaru-sama and I think he would be mad at you if you were to harm a hair on her head," I spat as they lower there swords seeing the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama is in his study, if you wish, one of the servants will show you the way," he said and I shook my head.

"I will find it on my own," I walked by him and into the castle looking around to find that it was a lot bigger than Spikes castle. I walked up to a painting on the wall and noticed that it was the same little girl that hung on the wall of where Spike lived but I noticed a little boy with his arms around her waist. I looked closer and noticed that it was Sesshomaru as a little boy because I recognized the markings on his face and arms, "she must be special to have found a way into Sesshmaru-sama's heart."

I continued on my way to where I smelled Sesshomaru and stopped at a door where it was the strongest. I knocked on the door and I heard a small growl come from inside so I took that as a 'enter at your own risk' thing. Once I was in he looked at me and glared noticing who I was. I noticed he was about to run up to me and fight but I motioned to the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Why do you have Rin?" he questioned walking up to me.

"Kikyo and Inu Yasha had her, I saved her, could you show me her room so I could put her in bed, it's been a long walk here and I wish to make it back before sunset," I stated as he nodded and showed me to her room where I placed her in bed. I took the blanket and slung it over my arm before turning to face Sesshomaru.

"You're wounded," he stated and I just stood there.

"I never said I got Rin back without a fight, I got shot with an arrow jumping in front of Rin. It had a spell on it of some kind and I don't know what happened. Now if you'll excuse me Sesshomaru-sama I really must be on my way."

"If you wish you may stay here tonight, it is terrible outside and I don't want to be responsible for your death," he stated and I shook my head.

"I don't want to be a bother to you, I am a human after all, I know you don't like my kind so I will leave," I stated walking passed him but he grabbed my wrist.

"I insist, follow me," he stated showing me to a room, "you will stay here until tomorrow where you may go as you please."

" Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," I stated as he walked away but not before telling me that a servant would be by with clean clothes and that I would be joining him for dinner. I shut the door and looked out the window at the newly fallen snow until I heard a knock on the door. The servant was there with a kimono then left and I slip it on surprised that it fit me perfectly. It was blue with a silver moon on the back and I noticed it had a star in the middle of it. I pulled the necklace out from under the fabric and fingered it. It looked just like the necklace and I wondered why it did, just as the ring. The ring on my finger would only come off if the person who placed it on my finger took it off. I placed the necklace back under the kimono and looked in the mirror. I knew it would be disrespectful to wear my bandanna to the table but then he would see my ears and question me about them. I was glad to have long sleeves on because I had a black spiral on my right arm and a red one on my left, "I guess he'll find out sooner or later," I said deciding to leave my bandanna on. If he thought it was disrespectful who cares, I'll take it off if he does and refuse to answer his questions. I walked out of my room and randomly walked around admiring the artwork on the wall, most of them were of Sesshomaru's family, I'm guessing and there was one of Spike and him. I finally found my way to the dinning room to find Sesshomaru already there waiting for me and I smiled warmly at him. He motioned to the seat next to him and I slowly walked over to him taking a seat. He looked at my head and looked at my bandanna confused and I avoided eye contact hoping he would just ignore it.

Sess pov

I looked up at the thing on her head trying to figure out what it was. It was probably from her time but it was bothering me and it seemed disrespectful in my eyes.

"Remove that thing human," I growled and she looked at me. She bowed her head in defeat and brought her hands up to the knot holding it in place as if fell from her head. I looked at what she was trying to hide and I think my eyes got wide when I saw two black dog ears on her head. Where the fuck did they come from? They were not there before

"Explain human," I stated making sure not to show any emotion in my voice, "why do you have ears of a dog demon, like my half brothers none the less."

"I don't know, they were there when I woke up," she stated, so much for not answering his questions

"You're telling me that you just randomly woke up looking like that, Kagome," I said. She just nodded as the food came. I decided I would let it go for now but I would find out her secret that she had been keeping from me.

Dinner went by slowly and I felt like I needed some air so I just got up without a word and walked out on Kagome. I decided I would go for a walk and patrol my lands so I could get my mind off of something's that had occurred. There were voices arguing in my head and it was giving me a headache so I attempted to sound them out but failed. Patrolling my lands usually would keep my mind off of other things but I just couldn't get that girl, Kagome, out of my head. She looked familiar, and those ears were defiantly familiar. I decided I would walk to the lake nearby and just think and sort out my emotions so they wouldn't come back again.

Kag's pov

How dare he just randomly get up and leave me here by myself, selfish bastard. I sighed and slowly stood up where I was seated making my way to the door. I opened it as I continued on my way to the bedroom Sesshomaru had showed me earlier. I didn't notice anything as I walked until I opened the door to my room. I quickly closed it and changed into my clothes. Under my training Gi I had had on a black tank top so I slipped that on in place of the kimono and placed on my pants again. I took my hair out of the clip and replaced the bandanna back on my head before walking over to the bed to attempt to sleep. I found my sleep interrupted as my thoughts were traveling back to Sesshomaru. Why was I thinking of him? He's no friend of mine, is he? Or was he? I don't know anymore. He's so cute... wait, where did that come from. Come on Kagome, go to sleep. Sometime during the night I got some shut eye because when I opened my eyes next the sun was up. I made my way out of bed and over to where my Gi was where I pulled out some bandages. I sat down and removed my old bandages and attempted to put new ones on but failed. I heard a chuckle from behind me as I turned around to see Sesshomaru there watching me with interest.

"Did you just laugh at me?" I questioned looking up at him shocked as he slowly made his way over to my side. He took the bandages from my hands and into his own where he gently rewrapped my wound.

"You must be hearing things," he stated coolly. He let his hands drop to his sides and looked down at my arms which still had the spirals on them, "you mind explaining?"

"Not really but if I must then I have no choice. All I can tell you now that is on my 18th birthday in two months I will die," I stated standing up while placing my Gi in place.

"And you know this how?" he questioned standing up next to me. I turned to him with a frown on my face and he looked at me curiously.

"I don't think I should tell the rest, lets just say my body will be going through a lot and it can't handle it with only half a soul and it will result in killing me," I stated. I slowly walked to the door and stopped once I got there, "I'll see you later Sesshomaru-sama."

I walked out of the castle without another word with the blanket wrapped around me. I started to head back to the northern lands when I felt two strong arms wrap around me pulling me into the air.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" I questioned looking up at him. He looked down at me and I looked at him with a confused face on.

"Where are you headed? I will get you there faster," he stated as a cloud formed under him and we were in the air.

"The northern lands castle," I said as he looked down at me. We started to go faster and I put my arms around his waist afraid to let go because I would fall to the ground. Unconsciously, I think, he held onto me tighter so I wouldn't fall.

It was about an hour trip by air and once we got there we went inside to see Souta and Spike at the table. Souta was teaching Spike how to play 'go fish' along with Shippo. I looked at the sight in front of me and couldn't help but smile, this is where I belonged I guessed.

Read Enjoy Review


	11. Something's Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 11- Something's Wrong

Souta turned his attention to Sesshomaru and me, a small smirk grace his lips I looked at him confusedly and he laughed a little.

"Is there something you want to tell us sis?" he questioned as I looked down at my hand. I noticed that I held Sesshomaru's hand in mine so I let go but he didn't. I attempted to get my hand out of his but he still wouldn't let go.

What the fuck? I thought looking up at him. I turned to Spike and he only smiled at me as I glared.

"We will be back, I need to talk to this girl," Sesshomaru said searching for the right words to say.

"Be my guest, but if you hurt her, your head belongs to me, do you have any threes?" he questioned Souta and he shook his head.

"Go fish," he said proudly as Sesshomaru pulled me into the other room. We stopped at a picture of that little girl.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" I questioned looking at him. He just ignored me and looked at the picture hanging on the wall as I felt my anger rise. He was ignoring me, that bastard!

I faced the picture then I leaned against the wall next to it and closed my eyes crossing my arms across my chest.

"What is with you and Spike-sama having a picture of this girl? What is her name?" I questioned opening my eyes to look at him.

"Iris," he stated simply. Iris? That's my middle name, cool, "she was Spike-sama's little sister, when she was around six she vanished along with her father and mother."

Why is he telling me this? Does he think of me trustworthy? Wait, did he say Spikes little sister? Did Spike have more than one little sister or was this picture of me? I questioned in my head as I turned my attention back to the picture.

"Why tell me this? I do not know you," I stated confused.

"You were looking at a similar image at my castle. You saved Rin so I told you who the girl in the picture was, not that this makes up for that," he said coldly.

"How did you know this little girl?" I questioned as he turned his eyes upon me.

"She was my first and only friend, that is all you need to know, human," he spat. I didn't understand Sesshomaru, one minute he was being nice to me then the next he was biting my head off, talk about being bipolar.

"I see, is there anything else that you would like to tell this 'worthless' human?" I question spit the question out.

"No," was his reply as I started to walk away when the door to the dinning room opened and Souta walked out. He walked up to me and ruffled my hair causing the bandanna to come off. He held it in his hand and looked at me.

"Just as I thought, you hate wearing these things, you only wear them to hide those ears," he stated as I just my hands over my dog ears.

"Little brothers are a pain in the ass I swear, you're a fuckin hemroid sometimes," I stated as he just laughed at me, "you're talking too loud, you're hurting my ear dimwit."

Just then Spike walked out with Shippo and he looked to me and noticed what I was trying to hide. He just left and I felt my anger rise.

"Bloody hell, what is it? Make fun of your sister day? God, I'm going to take a bath," I growled stomping out of the room to hear Spike start to crack up laughing.

"I guess Kagome didn't get the memo," Souta stated with a giggle.

"What was she talking about?" Sesshomaru questioned turning around to face them. They just shook their head and all four of them walked into the dinning room to return to their game as Sesshomaru watched.

I slid into the hot water hoping that this time my thought wouldn't haunt me but instead of thoughts about my 18th birthday, they were thoughts of Sesshomaru.

Why am I thinking about him so much? I went under water then came back up. I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair quickly as I washed my body. Did he really tell me those things because I saved Rin or was there some hidden emotion involved? Come on Kagome, think, you think you know him from somewhere and now those images prove it. I am Iris, I think. But why don't I remember anything? "Why can't I?!" I half yelled growling in anger. I sighed jumping out of the bath drying off. I changed into some black pants I had laid out and a black sweatshirt with blood red sleeves that had holes in them and flared out a lot at the end. I quickly put on my combat boots as I threw my hair into a bun. I walked to the dinning room but before I entered I quickly chanted a spell to make my ears and arm markings to away. My energy was finally returning to me and I was glad because I wasn't ready to turn into my true form yet, not without the rest of my soul at least. I opened the door and front of me and took a seat next to Sesshomaru.

"Have time to think? I notice you are not changing anymore," Souta said and I nodded as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. This couldn't be good. The last time I had gotten a pain this bad was when my father died, meaning someone dear to me had to have died. An images flashed before my eyes and they widened, " Kagome what's wrong?"

"Grandpa," I whispered jumping up. I didn't even bother to say bye as I ran as fast as I could to the bone eaters well. Sesshomaru had been following me the whole time unable to keep up with me. Once I reached the well I quickly jumped in as something grabbed me from around the waist as we vanished into the light to appear on the other side.

"I smell blood," Sesshomaru stated jumping out of the well with me in his arms. I got out of his hold and ran towards the house to find Grandpa on the ground with a bullet wound through the heart. I knew he was dead, no need in denying it, he had died instantly from the impact. I ran up to his form and laid his head on my lap. I noticed something in his hand so I took it out holding it in my hands.

"The Shikon shards," I said looking at them. I could tell they were the ones that Naraku had had. I held them in my hand as a tear escaped my eye.

"Weak humans," Sesshomaru spat and I glared at him.

"Don't you dare say that! You don't even know us and you judge us just because Inu Yasha's mother was human. You didn't know him, and for your information, he chose to be human, just as my mother and as my father, as will I!" I yelled at him as tears streamed down my face.

"You say you have a choice in the matter? You will surely explain this, later," he stated putting an arm around my waist pulling me to his body_. I don't know of any other way to comfort her_ he thought embracing me. I threw my arms around his neck and cried for the first time since my father died.

Sess's pov

I had to admit this girl had guts if she could stand up to me in such a way. I respected her bravery as I picked her up bridal style and walked into her house to her room. I sat on her bed with my bad against the wall holding her in my arms. Why am I being so nice to her? She's just a worthless human, but she had dog ears and smelt like a full fledged demon. This isn't making sense to me anymore. I thought looking down at Kagome in my arms. She was sobbing still but I knew she was asleep as I heard someone run into the house and up the stairs. A minute later her door burst open to revel Souta and Spike standing there.

"Kagome," Souta yelled running up to the sleeping girl in my arms.

"She's sleeping, let her rest, she has been through a lot," I stated placing her onto the bed standing up. Almost instantly I wished I was holding her in my arms again, she was so warm to hold against my body and now I was starting to get cold. Souta nodded at me leaving the room to call some people about what had happened. Spike stayed in the room with Kagome as I looked out the window as if nothing had happened fighting a battle within my mind with the stupid voices I thought I had gotten rid of along time ago.

"Sesshomaru, she reminds you of someone, does she not?" Spike questioned taking hold of her hand.

"This Sesshomaru can not lie, she does remind me of someone I once knew," he stated coldly never taking his gaze off the window. Spike just nodded his head, he felt bad for hiding this from his friend but he was not able to get up the courage to tell his childhood friend that Kagome was indeed his little sister from eleven years ago, the one that had stolen his heart.

Kag's dream

I laughed as I played tag with the mysterious silver haired demon. I had yet to ask his name but he was a good playmate. Out of nowhere I was tackled and on the ground being tickled to death as I continued to laugh.

"Stop it! I give!" I laughed trying to push him off of me but it was no use. I opened my eyes and met his golden eyes in a gaze as he smirked down at me. He got off of me and helped me up pulling me to his chest. Just then he held something out in his hand and I looked at it, "what is it?"

"It's a ring, I want you to have it," he said placing it on my left middle finger, "only I will be able to remove it Iris, it is a promise that we will meet again since I know you must leave, happy sixth birthday."

He kissed my cheek and I felt myself blush as I threw my arms around his waist.

"You the best friend I have ever had. I will never forget you, Sessho-kun," I said.

End dream

My eyes snapped open as I looked around my room and I sat up placing a hand on my forehead.

"What a strange dream," I stated standing up to see Sesshomaru by my window and Spike by my bed.

"Well look who finally decided to get up, you have some things to take care of, the hospital I think said that they needed you to sign some papers since your mother is nowhere to be found," Spike explained and I nodded standing up. He walked out of the room but Sesshomaru still stood by the window looking outside at the night sky.

"The stars are pretty, aren't they?" I questioned and he turned to face me.

"I don't see what's so great about them," he stated coldly about to walk away but I grabbed his wrist and he growled.

"I just want to thank you for what you did out there," I said as he nodded, "I'm sorry to ask this but about Iris, did you happen to give her a ring of some kind?"

"That is none of your concern," he growled walking out the door slamming it behind him.

"Oh but it does," I whispered and I knew he could hear me through the door. Everything seemed to be coming together with breaks and it seemed in bits and pieces. I felt like just running away but that never solved anything, this time I was going to face my fears.

Read Enjoy Review


	12. Pain in the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha ((I know it's been awhile and I completely forgot I was editing the spelling in this story. We were in the middle of moving and it just slipped my mind until I got a review saying I needed to finish this story and it confused me because it is finish hehe)) Sorry guys! You might need to keep me in line. Send me reviews or something to remind me to finish this…

Chapter 12- Pain in the Rain

I changed into something more respectable and walked downstairs to see all eyes on me. I grabbed the keys off the kitchen table and walked to the front door to be stopped by Souta.

"Let me go with you," he pleaded as I turned to face him.

"I have to go alone, I have to argue for the right to be your guardian, I'm not old enough to be one for two months, I don't want to go to foster care do you?" I questioned looking him in the eye as he shook his head.

"How are you going to pull this one off?" Spike questioned walking up to me.

"I have no idea, I'll find out once I get there. Mom had to be a moron and run away the one time we needed her the most," I stated.

"I'll go with you," he said. I already noticed that he was wearing some of father's old clothes and no longer had his markings hid. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a red muscle shirt.

"Alright, but everyone else can go but they have to wait in the waiting room," I stated as we all went out to the car. I had to explain to Spike what it was before I was allowed to drive it. Once we were in the car ready I drove, considering I was the only one legal, and we arrived about ten minutes later after getting our eyes drums busted. Spike was playing with the radio and he turned it up massively loud causing all of us to cuss him out until he figured out how to turn it down.

We walked in and were called to the back once we got there leaving Sesshomaru and Souta by themselves.

"It smells like death," Sesshomaru growled.

"Reasons why it is called a Hospital, it cures the sick, I was here once, when Inu Yasha turned on us," Souta explained.

"Explain," was what Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome came home to get away from Kikyo trying to kill her; Inu Yasha followed her and would refuse to leave until he saw her. I was his hostage and she ran out quickly. It was the whole plan! He used me to get to Kag because he knew she wouldn't let anything happen to her brother, he sliced me with his sword leaving me defenseless as Kagome fought with Inu Yasha. She said that he was being controlled at the time but I am still mad at him because I was in here for over a month," he explained and Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Interesting," he said turning his gaze to the window to think over some things.

About a half an hour later we exited the room, Spike had his arm around my shoulders and I closed my eyes attempting not to cry.

"What's up?" Souta questioned looking at us concerned.

"They are giving you both back to mom, no exceptions," Spike stated dully.

"Let's go," I said slowly walking to the door. Everyone followed me to the door as I approached the car.

"Sis, maybe you shouldn't drive, you're in no condition to," Souta stated walking up to me.

"You want to drive?" I questioned handing him the keys. He refused to take them, " I don't trust you with only your tempts anyways, you murdered mom's car when she took you last time, I wouldn't trust you behind the wheel."

We got in the car and I drove back home without any problems but when I got there I went straight to my grandpa's room while Souta ordered some pizza.

Sess pov

I hadn't seen her since after we ate that weird stuff; it was pretty good I had to admit. Where did she go? I walked up the stairs to hear some music that had been playing before the last time I was here. I made my way to the place it was coming from only to smell salt meaning she was crying again. Stupid humans always cry over little things like this. I opened the door to find her sitting on the ground looking at what seemed to be images. I took a seat next to her to find her holding a picture that had a demon and a human on it. The demon was male with a star marking on his head meaning he was the lord of the northernlands, with hair was black and his eyes red, he held a smiled on his face as he held the human women in his arms. Her hair was back in a ponytail, her eyes were brown and she wore a simple sundress. I looked at Kagomes face to see she was just looking at the picture, never once looking up at me.

"Who are these people to you?" I questioned making sure not to show concern.

"My mother and father," she said putting the picture back in the box where she had found it.

"Are you trying to tell me that your father was none other than the lord of the northernlands?" I questioned disbelieving her.

"Yes, Julius, I mean, Lord Julius Higurashi was my father, he died a long time ago," she stated.

She has to be lying because that would mean she is Iris but that cannot be, she is human. This Sesshomaru is not that stupid to not recognize my friend, but she does look like her a little. No, she's not her, her name is Kagome. I argued in my mind looking at the girl next to me. She stood up placing a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up at her as she turned to leave the room. She walked to her room leaving me there in my thoughts. I let curiosity get the best of me and I looked at some pictures that were in a 'photo album', or at least that's what it said on the front. I looked through them quickly until I reached one. It was of Kagome about the age of six in her father's arms smiling. I took the picture out of the page and turned it over to look at the back. On it was ' Julius Will Higurashi and Kagome Iris Higurashi' written in a black pen. I quickly put the picture and disregarded the information I had just found out. I walked out of the room to find Souta running around looking for something.

"Have you seen Kagome? She's missing," he stated and I just shook my head. He ran away from me as I entered her room to find her window open and her not in it. Where did she go?

I walked outside and attempted to follow her smell but it was raining outside so it was hard to track down. Once I found it I followed it to a lake not too far away. She was here, I could tell.

Kag's pov

Once at the lake I stood by it and looked to the sky. Why is everything happening to me? Why now?

"Come join me Sesshomaru-sama, I know you are there;" I stated looking up at the night sky. He walked up next to me and I smiled. With it raining I knew he couldn't tell I was crying.

"You're getting all wet," he stated.

"I know," I said as he walked up behind me. His actions surprised me as he put his arms around my waist pulling me back against his chest. His chin rested on my head and I guess he was also surprised because he tensed up a bit.

"Why do you cry for him?" he questioned.

"He was my grandfather, he trained me as a miko as did Keade and he told me how to control my demon powers," I explained relaxing into him. He nodded letting me go and I turned back to him to stare into his golden eyes.

"Let's go before you get sick," he stated turning around.

"Was that concern in your voice?" I questioned walking next to him.

"Your ears are playing tricks on you girl," he stated emotionlessly. I shook my head in disbelief as we walked back to my house. He wrapped his arm around me when he saw me shivering and I blushed at the sudden contact. Once we got home he let me go as we entered the house to find my brother watching 'Finding Nemo' (sorry... I love that movie), he was with Hojo.

"Hojo-kun, what are you doing here?" I questioned surprised as I shut the door behind Sesshomaru. Before Hojo looked over Sesshomaru hid his markings so he wouldn't see anything.

"Higurashi, I'm here to pick you up for our date, Yuki said it would be alright this weekend," he grinned and my anger started to boil.

Mental note to self, kill Yuki," I thought walking up to him.

"She lied," I stated.

"Oh, are you still sick with the flu? We can always reschedule," he said.

"No, I'm not sick, my grandfather just died and I would like to be alone with my family," I stated as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Then how is he related, I already got introduced to your long lost brother Spike, so who is he?" he questioned and I panicked. How was I going to explain this? I said I wanted to be with family but Sesshomaru is not part of my family.

"He's my friend who flew here from out of state, from America," I lied and Hojo nodded pulling me into an embrace.

"I thought he was your boyfriend or fiancé, don't scare me like that! I'll see you at school on Monday," he said walking out the door. Once he shut the door I threw a pencil at it and it stuck in the wood.

"I hate that little freak, Souta, why did you let him in?" I questioned.

"I didn't Spike did, he said that you would be home shortly. Sorry," Souta said turning back to the movie.

"What is 'fiancé'?" Sesshomaru questioned looking at me.

" Uh, it means, it's a thing humans do before they mate, I guess you could say," I said trying to find the best words to use but in the end I still didn't like how I explained it.

"I see," he said walking away from me. I went to my room and changed into some clean clothes as there was a knock on the door. I let them in to find Spike looking down at me. He sat on my bed and I sat in my chair by my computer.

" I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Grandpa, I never knew him but you were really close to him weren't you?" he questioned and I nodded, " I'm sorry Kagome."

"Spike, what is my name?" I questioned looking at the ground.

"It's Kagome; of course," he said and shook my head.

"You're lying to me, what is it?" I questioned looking him sternly in the eyes.

"Iris Higurashi, Kagome was your middle name and in order to get you here they had to change your name, you they switched the two around," he explained and I nodded.

"I see," I said dully turning to my computer. He walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "dad always called me Iris, he said it was much prettier than Kagome, when he died everyone just called me by my real name but it only made me mad to be called by my name because dad had always called me something else."

"I'm truly sorry, Iris then, is that what you would like me to call you when it is just you and I?" he questioned and I nodded, "anything for my little sister."

Oblivious to us, Sesshomaru stood outside my room and heard the whole conversation.

"So this is what they are hiding from this Sesshomaru, I will make her confess to this," he stated turning on his heel heading to his room for the night just as Spike left my room. That night I didn't get much sleep because of the events of the day so I went downstairs and watched the DVD that was in the DVD player, which was Finding Nemo. Half way through the movie I heard someone come down the stairs and walk over to me. I looked up from the movie to see Sesshomaru standing there before me.

"What are you doing up so late?" he questioned as I sat up taking my pillow with me.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" I questioned.

"Demons only need sleep once a month," he stated sitting down next to me. I sighed curling up into a ball placing my head on the other side of the couch before turning back to the movie, "what torments you so?"

"Everything," I stated simply as I sat up using my elbow as leverage.

"How come you take all your ring off but one?" he questioned as I looked down at the ring on my finger.

"Simple Sesshomaru-sama, it doesn't come off, the person who placed it on my finger has to take it off, just like the necklace," I explained as he looked at me with a face that said 'what necklace?' I took the necklace out from under my shirt and he took it in his hands looking at it.

"How did you come about these things Kagome?" he questioned looking me in the eye.

"My father said I would learn in due time," I said, " but then he died."

"I see, so you have no idea that they hold the link to the northernlands and westernlands," he said raising a brow.

"A link? What do you mean?" I questioned as he stood up and walked over to me.

"You will soon find out," he whispered in my ear.

"Sesshou," I started but then stop when I felt his lips on my forehead. My mind went completely blank and all I heard was the TV in the background. The movie was at the part where Dorie was singing ' Just keep swimming, just keep swimming.' right when he pulled away.

"Get some sleep, you have a stressful day ahead of you," he said starting to walk away.

"Good night, Sesshomaru-sama," I said as he walked back up the stairs. Okay, that was freaky, since when did he care about my health? Why did he kiss my forehead as if willing something to appear? The only think I could think of was the black star that would appear on my head the night of my birthdays. The star represented royalty to the northernlands, yes, but if that is the case, if he was willing something to appear, then does he know?

I stood up and darted to the bathroom in a flash to look in the mirror. On my forehead was a red mark from where he had kissed me and there was also a blood red outline of a star. Hopefully he didn't see that and it appeared after her left but something told me that either way he knew. I focused my power into my hand and then placed it on my head to make the make vanish. I walked back to the living room and laid down finally falling into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up I found myself in my room once again with the covers over me. I sat up and looked around the room noticing I was alone so I got into my shower and quickly bathed. I walked out and quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black turtle neck. I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen where I saw Spike sipping some coffee.

"This stuff is weird," he stated and I laughed walking up to him.

"Try this," I said putting some sugar and cream in it. He nodded in approval as I started to fix something to eat for the people. Once it was done we ate in peace and went to the living room to talk over some preparations on the funeral.

"Why are you guys staying here? You don't have to stay," I stated talking to Sesshomaru and Spike.

"I can't leave you alone here when your mother might show up at any moment with Naraku and take you," Spike explained and I looked at Sesshomaru.

"My reasons are my own," he said turning away. I sighed sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.

"Kagome, Grandpa said that when he died he wanted a sending," Souta said and I nodded, "he wants you to perform the ceremony."

"If he willed it then it will be done," I said shutting my eyes.

"He also told me to give you this," he said handing me a black box. I took it from him placing it on my lap as I slowly opened it. Inside was a small staff and I knew once I took it out it would become bigger like a weapon. On the end was a few chains the held jewels of stars on it and at the top was what looked like a crescent moon but it had a lot more to it than that. It looked like a weapon for battle, I knew it was but in this occasion it would be used for a sending. I closed the box and placed it on the ground next to me. I stood to my feet and grabbed my keys walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Spike questioned.

"I'll be back later, I can't handle this right now," I sighed walking out the door to the car. I drove off without hesitation and went to the mall. I grabbed something to eat and sat down to eat when I saw Yugi walking toward me. She sat down in front of me and smiled a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened, I'm sorry I couldn't protect him like I had promised," she said causing me to look up at her.

"You never promised me that nor did I ever ask," I said surprised. She nodded but still said it was her fault, "if it's anybody's fault it's mine, I let my mother marry that murderous fiend and now I have to deal with this all by myself."

"I know what will get your mind off of this, come with me," she said pulling me along with her. We walked to the other end of the mall and she pointed to a bar, "you love singing, here's your chance to get your anger out."

"I can't do that," I complained as she pulled me inside anyway. She grabbed her guitar from the back and handed it to me pushing me onto the stage. I looked at the guitar and noticed that it was mine.

"Don't think, just do," she said as the lights dimmed as I sat down on the stool and I put the guitar around my neck. Right when I started to sing I thought I saw someone slip in the back. Goodbye to you was the song I was singing to while I played.

Of all the things I've believed in,

I just want to get it over with,

tears form behind my eyes,

but I do not cry,

counting the days that pass me by.

I've been searchin' deep down in my soul;

words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old,

it feels like I'm starting all over again,

The last three years were just pretend,

and I said...

Goodbye to you,

goodbye to everything I thought I knew,

You were the one I loved,

the one thing that I tried to hold onto.

I still get lost in your eyes,

and it seems that I can't live a day without you,

closing my eyes,

and you chase my thoughts away,

to a place where I am blinded by the light,

but it's not right.

Goodbye to you,

goodbye to everything I thought I knew,

You were the one I loved,

the one thing that I tried to hold on to.

Ooh whoa...

and it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,

I want what's yours and I want what's mine,

I want you,

but I'm not giving in this time.

Goodbye to you,

goodbye to everything I thought I knew,

You were the one I loved,

the one thing that I tried to hold onto

Goodbye to you, (goodbye to you)

goodbye to everything I thought I knew, (goodbye to you)

You were the one I loved,

the one thing that I tried to hold onto,

Oh, oh whoa, oh, oh (one thing that i tried to hold onto)

and when the stars fall I will lie awake,

you're my shooting star.

I sang a few other songs just so I could mellow out and it worked as I slowly walked off stage to see Yugi there talking to someone in the shadows. Once she saw me she turned to me and smiled.

"What's up?" I questioned walking over to see her talking to the boss of the bar.

"How would you like a job singing?" he questioned and I looked at him in disbelief.

"I would but I wouldn't have the time to, I'm always gone," I said and he smiled.

"Just show up whenever you can, I don't think we have had this many people before," he stated and I nodded as he walked away when someone else walked up and I noticed it was Sesshomaru.

"Oh boy," I said putting my guitar away before turning to him, "hello, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Kagome," he said simply.

**Read enjoy review….wow 8 pages… I use to write a lot a few years ago lol**


	13. Something Special

Chapter 13- Something Special

"Sesshou..." I said but stopped as he put a finger to my lips.

"Your brother was worried so they made me come find you," he said answering my question before I even asked it. I nodded and walked out of the bar as Sesshomaru trailed behind me.

"Tell them I will be home soon, I need to do something," I said as he looked at me with a glare then turned and walked away. I walked to 'Making Waves' to get my hair cut. I couldn't stand it anymore, it look too much like Kikyou. It was about to my knees and it got in the way a lot so I decided I would get it cut before the ceremony tomorrow. I got it cut to my shoulders; it was layered so I wouldn't be able to put it in a ponytail anymore which was a good thing. It would work better in battle as well since long hair was easy to pull. I sighed as I looked in the mirror then paid walking out to my car. I went home and went straight to my room without talking to anybody as I lay on the bed. I noticed the staff was in my room and I picked it up as it grew into a longer version of it. I held it in my hands. I knew what I had to do tomorrow, my mother had done it at my father's funeral and it was kind of a tradition. A sending was preformed so that the spirit could be sent to the spirit world peacefully and not envy the living and turns into soulless fiends. I placed the staff back in the box as I heard a knock at the door and I opened it to see Souta standing there. He looked like he had been crying, I couldn't blame him, someone had just come and shot our grandpa and I knew who it was. It had to have been Naraku; he was the only one I could think of as to go so low as to do something like this to a defenseless old man.

"Kagome, you're scaring me, you won't talk to me anymore," he said and I looked up at him not expecting to here those words from him.

"I'm sorry Souta, I've had a lot on my mind lately," I said letting him into my room. He looked around and then decided it would be best to sit on the bed.

"What are you going to wear tomorrow?" he questioned as I took a seat against the wall in front of him.

"Haven't thought about it," I stated and he nodded. We sat for awhile talking about current events and things around that nature until night came. I forced him to bed early since tomorrow would be a big day. I wished my mother would come back without Naraku but I knew that was impossible since he was the one who did this and he wouldn't let her come leaving me being the one performing the sending. I changed clothes and hoped in bed when someone knocked on my door then decided they would walk in without being noticed.

"Sesshou," I said as he placed a finger over my lips, "how come you always cut me off whenever I try to say your full name?" He didn't answer me but sat down on the bed next to me.

"I want to show you something once we go back to the past," he stated and I nodded not knowing what he was getting at.

"Okay," I whispered as he placed his hand on my cheek.

" Everything will be alright, I promise," he said, God, she looks just like Iris now, has the same length of hair she did back then He felt himself start to lose control over himself and found himself close to kissing me on the lips but caught himself placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Good night Sesshou-kun," I whispered nodding off to sleep with him still in the room.

"Pleasant dreams, Iris," he whispered leaving me alone in my room to rest. I was enjoying my sleep until I heard my stupid alarm clock go off. I picked it up and threw it on the ground before standing up. I took a shower and dried my hair as I put on a pair of pants and placed a towel around my chest as I walked back into my room. Sesshomaru had I thing with coming into my room because he was currently sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I questioned turning my back to him to open my closet.

"Where did you get that scar?" he questioned standing behind me.

"Inu Yasha," I stated simply as I took out a black skirt and a silver top. I felt him touch part of the scar on my back and I turned around quickly to meet his gaze. He turned away quickly and left my room leaving me dumbfounded as to why he was in here in the first place. I changed quickly and ran downstairs to see the others already dressed. I had to admit Sesshomaru and Spike looked hot in tuxedos.

"Shall we?" I questioned as they nodded heading for the car. I grabbed the box and key from my room and went to the car driving to the funeral home. Most of the people were already there when we walked in. A lot of people I didn't know walked up to me and said sorry for my loss. We stayed at the place for what seemed like eternity then went to the church where the body would be purified and readied for the safe trip to the afterlife. The family was asked to say something so I went to the front.

"While I was reading my grandfathers will I noticed that at his funeral he wanted my mother to sing there song. Since my mother couldn't be her for reasons that are her own, I will be taking her place. The song is called Butterfly Kisses," I said as the music started.

There are two things I know for sure:

She was sent here from heaven and she's

daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night

She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and

I thank god for all the joy in my life

Oh, but most of all

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;

sticking little white flowers all up in her

hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."

"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."

In all that I've done wrong I know I must

have done something right to deserve a hug

every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet 16 today

She's looking like her mama a little more everyday

One part woman, the other part girl.

To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls

Trying her wings out in a great big world.

But I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking

little white flowers all up in her hair.

"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you

don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."

With all that I've done wrong I must have done

something right to deserve her love every morning

and butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time

Like the wind, the years go by.

Precious butterfly.

Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today.

She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.

Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.

She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not

sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

She leaned over…gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair

"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."

"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have

done something right.

To deserve your love every morning and butterfly

kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember

every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.

I walked back to my seat without another word holding tears back so they wouldn't show. I felt a hand grab mine and looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at me. I smiled sadly at him and leaned onto his shoulder and he let go of my hand and placed it around my shoulders. We stayed like that for the rest of the time until we had to leave to go to the lake where the sending would be preformed. I had to get there earlier so it was just Sesshomaru and me because the other rode in the limo. I willed a new outfit to appear on me and it did. Now I was wearing a black kimono with a silver dragon on the back. The obi was red and the staff was in the back of the obi placed for later use. I took off both of my rings and handed them to Sesshomaru.

"Lose them and die, I don't care who you are," I stated as he grabbed my hand.

"Then let me do you a favor," he said placing his fingers on the ring. I looked at him strangely but then I gasped when he gently slid the ring off of my finger. It didn't get stuck or anything, it just came off and I looked at him.

"How did you? Why did you?" I found myself asking as a smirk danced on his lips.

"You know perfectly well, but why is a different reason. It would have been difficult to do the sending if it were on so I am doing you a favor," he whispered in my ear.

He was the one who put it on my finger? But why? I questioned myself looking up into his eyes. He kissed my forehead right when the others arrived placing the rings in his pocket.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered before walking away causing me to blush. Once everything was ready I took my place at the water's edge. I grabbed the staff from the back of my obi as it grew into its true form and I spun it around before placing my foot on the water. I walked on the water feeling the coldness on my feet and it would really suck if I fell. Once at the middle I started the sending. I spun the staff over my head then all around as the water I was standing on rose into the air with me on it. I continued on with my dance as spirits started to rise into the air leaving the place forever. I finished and slowly walked over to the bank about to fall over but someone caught me.

"You alright?" Spike questioned and I nodded standing up trying not to sway.

"I'll be alright," I whispered attempting to walk when I felt an arm under mine. I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at me supporting me, "thank you."

He didn't say anything as we walked back up to the car.

"Souta, you're driving," I stated as he nodded. I didn't care if it was illegal or not, I knew that he would attempt to be a better driver with all of us in the car and I was in no condition to drive. I was glad that we made it home in one piece and I made it to my bed instantly falling asleep once I hit the pillow. I had a dream about the past that night and when I woke up I saw Spike sitting next to my bed.

"Iris, nice to see that you are awake," he said as I sat up, "we are going to be leaving today."

I nodded before taking off to the shower then changed into some clean clothes. I stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed some things before walking out of my room.

"Kag," I heard someone say as I turned around to meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Did you just call me Kag?" I questioned shocked and he nodded. He walked up to me and placed the rings back on my fingers, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispered in my ear moving down to my neck. He kissed it then licked and I gasped. I knew that he was kissing where a mating mark should have been.

"Sess," I whispered. Why am I letting him do this? I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. I could have sworn I saw him blush right when he turned away from me.

"I am sorry, shall we leave?" he questioned walking away as I follow. All four of us walked to the well and jumped in as we reached the other side.

"It's about time you showed up bitch," I heard someone growl and I jumped out of the well to see Inu Yasha and Kikyou.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys are here, how about giving me my soul back, you don't belong here," Kikyou snapped and I just laughed.

"You have to be kidding me, me not belong here? Look at yourself, you're made out of nothing but clay and mud bitch. Do you really think that you can beat me?" I questioned as Inu Yasha stepped in front of her, " yes, have you little puppy protect you from my wrath, you will use him because he is under your spell, you're a disgrace as a Miko."

"Hold your tongue!" Inu Yasha growled lunging at me. I shook my head placing my hand in front of me causing a barrier to appear in front of me.

"You should show some respect to me half breed!" I yelled willing my sword to appear.

"I don't show respect to weak humans," he said pushing me back.

"And what if she's not human?" Spike questioned.

"I don't care, she has threatened my mate," he snapped about to slice me when h suddenly stopped. He blinked and dropped his sword at my feet, "Kagome?" he questioned falling forward onto me. My eyes widened in shock when I felt his arms around my waist and his face closing the distance between us. I slapped him across the face and he went flying into a tree.

"What was that for?" he questioned looking at me.

"You're not allowed to steal my first kiss!" I yelled and he looked at me in shock.

"I thought that you loved me," he said shocked as I picked up his sword.

"Love my ass! You fucking betrayed me half breed!" I yelled walking over to Kikyou, " draw your weapon, or are you too much of a coward to face me?"

She got her bow and strung it as I attacked her with Inu Yasha's blade. She was shooting arrows at me and I was slashing at her when my sword finally made contact with her. I pierced her heart and she gasped in pain as she fell to her knees as I threw the sword back to Inu Yasha.

"Kag," Sesshomaru said a bit surprised at my outburst.

"I'm being selfish," I stated as I felt the rest of my soul return to me and I smiled, "I don't want to die when I'm 18."

"Kagome, what's going on? Why are you with the lord of the north and my brother?" Inu Yasha questioned walking up as Sango and Miroku showed up.

"She is the Lady of the North," Sesshomaru stated and I looked up at him surprised.

"You knew?" I questioned and he nodded, "it is true Inu Yasha. I am Lady Iris of the northern lands."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled running up to me throwing her arms around me, "don't leave again."

"I'm afraid I have to, Naraku had killed my grandfather and has taken my mom as his mate, I have to kill him," I stated as she pulled away.

"Then let us help you," Miroku said and I nodded.

"I guess this mean that there are going to be more guests at my castle, let us leave," Spike said walking away from us. We followed as Inu Yasha trailed behind the group.

"What's his problem?" Souta questioned.

"He's just throwing a pity party," I stated and he nodded. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at me.

"I still need to show you something," he said and I nodded. We told the others we would meet them there as we took our leave. He was still holding my hand when we came near a clearing. There was a large cave in front of us and we entered.

"Why are we here?" I questioned.

"This is your father's grave in the past," he said and I smiled. I placed my head on his shoulder as we walked back out of the cave.

"Thank you," I whispered as he lifted my chin so our eyes would meet. His hand was on my cheek and I leaned into his touch and he hugged me.

"I missed you," he whispered and I giggled.

"I've never seen this side of you before Sess," I stated and he picked me up summoning his cloud. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips but I didn't hit him, I let him steal my first kiss and I didn't mind a bit.

**Read Enjoy Review**


	14. Just A Lie

Chapter 14- Just a lie

He held me in his arms until we made it back to the castle and he placed me on my feet as we walked to the gate. He kissed me one last time before we entered the garden that lead to the main room. Before I even made it inside I was tackled by Shippou and Aqua.

" Mistress, you left me again!" Aqua yelled and I patted her head.

" I swear I didn't mean to," I stated looking over at Shippou who was crying, " hey, no tears alright?"

" I just missed you mommy," he said as I stood up with both of them in my arms.

" As I did you," I said kissing his forehead. We walked into the castle and into the dinning room where Souta and Spike were sitting once again playing 'go fish.'

" You got a queen?" Souta questioned as Spike growled giving Souta his last card.

" Who come I always lose?" he growled as Souta grinned.

" Because I'm better than you," he giggled.

" Or it's because Spike doesn't hide his cards," I stated as Spike looked at me.

" I see you two made it back alright, you friends are in my study waiting for your return, why need to talk to you about something, alone," he said and I nodded looking up at Sesshomaru. He looked at me with his icy stare and nodded.

" Ice prince," I muttered walking out of the room to Spikes study where Inu Yasha and the others were waiting. I slowly opened the door to see two peaceful forms sleeping against the wall, Sangos head was on Miroku's shoulder and his arm was around her waist. I searched the room and saw Inu Yasha looking out the window and I shut the door before walking over to him.

" Why were you with my brother?" he growled and I lowered my head.

" Because I returned Rin to him after you took her from him and tried to steal my soul. Then you try to kill me once I come back from my grandfathers funeral calling Kikyou your mate," I growled back.

" What do you mean I took Rin?" he questioned, " when did your grandfather die? and when did I take Kikyou for a mate?"

" You took Rin a few days ago, my grandfather got shot by Naraku and took my mother as his mate placing her under a spell. I don't know when you took Kikyou for a mate, that's just what you said when you charged me with your sword," I explained and his eyes widened.

" I would never!" he yelled and I glared at him. I figured it was pointless for me to try to explain it to him.

"Lady Kagome, your back, where did Sesshomaru-sama take you?" Miroku questioned standing up with Sango.

" He took me to my father grave," I said and he nodded. I explained to them a few things, leaving out the part that I was a demon since none of them knew anymore thanks to Spike and his powers.

" Kagome, can I talk to you alone?" Inu Yasha questioned pulling me out of the room and into the hallway.

" What is it?" I questioned as he pulled me into a hug.

" I missed you," he whispered placing his head on my shoulder, " why do you smell like my brother?"

" Because he flew me back here," I said and he nodded.

" I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to say it and get it over with. Kagome, I love you," he whispered as I tensed up. There was a silence before he broke it, " aren't you going to say anything?"

" Awhile ago I would have loved to hear those words from you Inu, but things change, I'm afraid I don't love you the same," I said as he pulled away from me. His eyes were wide in shock and pain as he turned and walked away from me.

Sess pov

I walked out of the dinning room and started my way to the door to return home when I heard Kagome's voice along with my brothers. I decided to see what was going on so I walked that way.

" I missed you," I heard my brother say and I could feel my anger starting to rise, " why do you smell like my brother?"

" Because he flew me back here," she said as I stopped in my tracks. What I heard next made me what to kill my brother and rip him into a thousand pieces.

" I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to say it and get it over with. Kagome, I love you," I heard him whispered and I heard Kagome gasp and her aura changed. They hadn't talked for about 5 minutes when I heard Inu Yasha's voice once again, " aren't you going to say anything?"

Please don't say what I think you are going to say Kagome, I thought as my claws balled into fists.

" Awhile ago I would have loved to hear those words from you Inu, but things change, I'm afraid I don't love you the same," she stated as my hands relaxed.

Why doesn't she love my brother anymore? If she doesn't love him then who does she love? I thought as I heard retreating footsteps, I also heard a the sound of running up steps and I knew Kagome was going upstairs to her room. I decided I would stay here for the night since it was late and I went up to a room. Before I entered I smelled Kagome and walked to her room slowly opening the door.

" Kag," I started as she looked at me from where she laid in bed.

" Leave me alone," she snapped rolling over onto the other side. she's being very disrespectful I thought walking to the side of the bed taking a seat at the end. I rolled her over and looked into her eye's, they held pain, suffering and sorrow.

" Everything will be alright," I said trying to cheer her up.

" Why should I care what an Ice prince like you says?" she snapped as I grabbed her wrist forcefully.

" You dare raise your voice to me?" I snapped losing my control for a minute. God, what have I done? I thought letting go of her.

" Poor Sesshomaru can't control his temper," she taunted and I just listened to her. She was right, I did lose my temper easy, I had to in order to keep peace to my lands and to deal with arrogant people who were suborn. I leaned down to her and quickly kissed her cutting her off in the middle of a sentence. God Kagome, what are you doing to me? I questioned myself as I felt her melt into the kiss. I quickly pulled away as she looked up into my eyes.

" Sess," she whispered in confusion. I turned away in shame standing to my feet.

" I'm sorry," I said walking to the door. Once my hand was on the door I heard a small voice from behind me.

" Stay with me," she whispered and I turned around to face her. She was pleading for my to stay the night with her, what should I say to her? I sighed walking back over to her as I saw a small smile grace her lips.

" Alright, just this once," I said moving into the bed with her. Her back was still toward me as I snaked my arms around her slim waist. My hands clasped in her front as I pulled her back to rest against my chest and I placed my head in her hair.

" Thank you, good night Sess," I heard her whisper falling asleep.

" Pleasant dream," I said as I too fell asleep for the second time that week.

Kag's pov

I woke up the next morning with the sun on my face. I tried to move but my body didn't follow my demond as I looked back to see the demon lord holding me in an embrace. Suddenly all the events of last night came to me and I blushed. How could I ask him to say with me, it's not as if I love him. I heard the door fling open slamming against the wall and I looked up to see a very pissed off Inu Yasha glaring daggers at the figure behind me.

" Kagome!" he yelled as I met his eyes in an intense glare.

" Shh... some of us are trying to sleep," I whined as he growled.

So, my brother has caught us like this, this should be interesting Sesshomaru thought holding me tighter against him. Luckily the covers were over us Inu Yasha couldn't see us but I knew he could tell by the position we were in.

" Kag, why are you with Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha questioned walking closer to us.

" Inu Yasha, leave now," I growled as he looked at me.

" Did you just growl at me?" he questioned and I cursed. Damn, what's going on? I questioned looking down at my arms to see the spirals back.

" Brother, obey her wishes unless you want to die," Sesshomaru growled from behind me as Inu Yasha slammed my door leaving. I turned in Sesshomarus arms and faced him.

" God, this is to confusing," I mumbled into his chest.

" You mean why your transforming again? You have your ears too," he said and I sighed.

" Curses," I stated attempting to get up but he wouldn't let go of me, " what are you doing?"

" Making a memory," he whispered in my ear stroking it with his free hand. I purred contently and relaxed into his touch.

" Stop," I murmured as he did. I looked up at him and smiled, " we have to get up, I have to tell the others."

He nodded kissing my forehead as he stood up.

" I'm leaving today, to go back home," he said turning to me. I felt like telling him no and that I needed him here but that would be too selfish of me because I knew I had kept him from his work long enough. I walked up to him and hugged him.

" I'll miss you Sess," I whispered looking up at him. He captured my lips in a sweet tender kiss that I complied to.

" Come to me if you need help," he said and I nodded. I watched him walk out of my room and out of the castle as I ran to the window to see him looking up at me with a smile. I smiled back to him as he started on his way leaving me in my room wishing he was there with me.

" Kagome, you mind explaining?" Inu Yasha growled walking in.

" I guess I have to, come, I will explain everything with the others here as well, let us go," I stated and he nodded. We walked down to the dinning room to see everyone at the table eating as we took our seats, " after we eat I need to explain a few things."

" Alright Lady Kagome," Miroku said as we ate quickly and went to Spikes study. I explained to them what was happening to me and I explained the thing about knowing Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha nodded when I was talking.

" I remember now, Sesshomaru would always come here but I never figured out why until the his friend went away, but her name was Iris," Inu Yasha explained looking at me.

" Did you not listen to Kagome? Her name is Iris!" Sango yelled.

" I see, so what will you do when you are 18? Will you become demon or human?" Inu Yasha questioned as I leaned up against the wall closing my eyes.

" I seriously don't know. If I were human then I could go back to my era and stay and if I change then I can't. There is nothing that comes to mind that would keep me from becoming human once again," I explained Even though I would stay demon if Sess would love me. Where did that come from I thought, " I don't think I would be able to stay here anyways."

" And why not?" Spike questioned walking in.

" I'm the link between the two worlds. I was never suppose to be here in the first place, our father said so. I keep the peace between here and the other lords but I must fix the jewel I have shattered, once my task is done I will leave this world and never come back," I explained.

What about Sesshomaru? Does he know about this? he questioned telepathically.

I don't want to worry him about it, not like he would care. Even if I were to have a reason to stay here I can not, it is not my place, I'm sorry, I said back.

If you know this then don't play with his heart, if you know you will leave him once again, don't get him involved, he stated walking out the door.

" Kagome, what was that all about?" Sango questioned.

" I'd rather not talk about it," I said walking out.

About two months have passed now and I had not seen Sesshomaru since the night he held me in his sleep. I know the next time I see him could be my last and it kills me to think such a thought. It was now a day before my 18th birthday and I had two more jewel shards to find before the jewel would be completed, I knew Kouga was the one who had them.

" Inu Yasha, are you ready to go?" I questioned and he nodded, " good, lets run." We were running as we could in order to get to Kouga's by sunset. I was now almost demon, my claws were blood red along with the stripes on my face. On my forehead was a blood red outline of the star that would turn black at midnight tonight. My black tail was flung over my shoulder blowing freely in the wind as my ears. I was faster that Inu Yasha now but I ran at a pace so he could keep up.

" Kouga is coming our way," Inu Yasha stated as we both came to a halt as a tornado of wind came at us.

" I see you have done a good job in taking care of my women, I will be taking her now," Kouga said walking up to me.

" Kouga, we are here for one reason and one reason only, we need the jewel shards. Yours are the only ones we need to have the jewel completed," I explained.

" I see, so that's all you want, I have a deal, you become my mate and I will gladly give up the shards," he stated and I shook my head.

" I can't do that, once I defeat Naraku I am going back to my era but you will always be in my heart, pleas Kouga, try to understand," I said as he nodded handing me the jewels, " thank you."

" Yeah whatever, don't forget Kagome, I will always love you," he said running away before I could say anything.

" Interesting," I stated.

" Indeed," I heard someone say as I turned around to look into the eyes of the demon lord of the west.

" Sess," I said looking at his disapproving face. He jumped out of the tree he was standing in and slowly made his way towards us.

" Brother, what are you doing here?" Inu Yasha questioned.

" I have come to give you information, but I have also found out some information I didn't want to know," he said looking at me in an icy glare. I bowed my head in shame as he continued, " Inu Yasha, Naraku is in a nearby village staying as a peasant."

" I see," he said looking at me, " I'll leave you two alone," he said running away. Sesshomaru looked at me but I continued to look at the ground.

" Iris," he whispered walking up to me. He placed a clawed hand under my chin forcing me to look up at him.

" Sess," I started as I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me but I wouldn't kiss him back as a tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away looking deep into my eyes.

" What's wrong?" he questioned. ( warning- massive oocness) I shook my head, " your lying to me aren't you?"

" Yes," I whispered.

" Why? You don't have to lie to me," he said pulling me into an embrace, " don't lie to me."

" Please don't, I can't," I whispered pulling away from him. He looked at me confusedly.

" Kag, why are you acting like this?" he questioned as I started to laugh.

" You think I'm acting? You really are an idiot, I can't believe you fell me it," I laughed.

" Don't tell me," he said.

" You actually thought that I could love you Sesshomaru, you are as stupid as you look," I said as he grabbed me by the shirt.

" You can't look me in the eye and tell me that you feel nothing for me, that night we stayed together in your room. Are you telling me that it was all just an act? Why? I can't except it. You can't look me in the eye and say that it was a lie and that you didn't feel anything for me as I did you," he yelled as I looked him in the eyes.

" I didn't," I stated no emotion in my voice. He searched my eyes for a possible lie and found none as he threw me on the ground.

" You messed with the wrong demon lord girl," he snapped running off. I slowly stood to my feet and ran back to Spikes and into my room. I sat against the wall crying my eyes out when Souta walked in. He sat next to me and pulled my head into his lap running his fingers through my hair.

" You knew you had to do it Kagome, you knew. You did the right thing," he whispered. I clung onto his shirt as if my life depended on it and at that moment it did.

" Souta, you don't understand, I loved him and I had to just lie to him to make him pissed off at me so he wouldn't love me anymore," I sobbed.

" I know, I know, but everything will pass over, I promise, it will not matter soon. We will have mother back and we will be in our time, I know it will hurt for awhile but the pain will soon leave," he soothed as I continued to cry.

" I loved him," I sobbed one last time before crying myself to sleep.


	15. It's All over Now

Chapter 15- It's all over now.

I woke up the next morning in my bed as I sat up and looked around. I saw Spike leaning against the door looking at me and I quickly turned away so he wouldn't see me cry.

" Leave me be," I snapped looking towards the window as a tear rolled down me cheek.

" Iris, I wish I could help you but I know I can't, I'm sorry you had to do that but you don't have time to cry over him now, we need to get to Naraku," he said and I nodded. I slowly stood up and I noticed I was in a different kimono than I was last night. This one was black with a silver dragon along the side of it. I ran over to the mirror and looked at my eyes that were now an aquaish color and I knew now that I was a full demon.

" Let us go," I stated walking out of the room. I walked to the dinning room where the others were and looked at them, " we leave after you eat." With that said I turned and left the room. I walked outside and about ten minutes later the others joined me.

" Shall we?" Miroku questioned as I nodded. Inu Yasha, Spike, and I ran as Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara and Souta and Shippou on Aqua. We ran for about an hour before we stopped right outside the village, " are you really going to leave once the battle is over?"

" Yes, it is easier that way," I stated turning to them, " I will make myself known so you will know I'm alive but I won't stay."

" I understand, then maybe we should give you this now," Sango said walking up to me placing something in my hand. I looked at the golden locket and opened it up to see a picture inside. It was a painting of the gang, it had everyone in it, including Sesshomaru.

" It's gorgeous," I gasped as Sango placed it around my neck.

" We have known you far too long not to give you something in return for the way you took us in," she said as a lonely tear left my eye.

" Thank you all," I said before returning my attention to the village, " we should go."

" We shall," Miroku said as we all walked in bracing ourselves for what would come. I sniffed the air and gasped when I smelt Rin's blood in the air. I growled and ran to wear I smelt it and sure enough there was Naraku with Rin in his arms.

" You let her go!" I yelled as he smirked tightening his hold on her arm causing it to bleed more.

" Kagome-neechan!" she screamed in pain.

" Let the girl go, if you want to fight me then let the girl and my mother go!" I yelled as he released her arm but not before sending demons after us. There was around fifty from what I could count as I sliced though one with my sword making my way to Rin. One of the demons sliced my arm before I could get to her causing me to wince in pain but I continued on. I cut through about ten more demons before reaching her.

" Rin take my hand!" I yelled as she did as I pulled her up holding her in my arm as I ran into the forest with her. I put her in the arms of Souta before running back. I continued on my fight but when I came face to face with Naraku I saw something I didn't expect, Sesshomaru. He was standing behind Naraku with a smirk on his face. Naraku smiled when he saw my shocked face before he lunged at me with his claw. I barely blocked it with my sword but his other claw attacked and it went through my stomach causing my eyes to widen in pain as I kicked his in the gut getting out of his grasp.

" I knew my new slave would shock you miko," he stated as I held my stomach in pain trying not to fall over. I saw Sesshomaru glare at the back of Naraku's head and I looked at him confused as to what he was doing. Naraku charged at me again backhanding me as I flew backwards.

" Why?" I questioned Sesshomaru as I fell to the ground with Naraku on top of me. He straddled my waist and was about to bend down and kiss me but I slammed my claw into his abs. I smirked when I felt it come out the other side as I pushed him off of me. I slowly stood to my feet almost falling over.

" You want to know why? That's a stupid question Iris!" he snapped running towards me.

I'm sorry I heard someone whisper in my mind. I jumped back dodging his attack but he knew this and grabbed his sword swinging it at me as it hit my side.

" I loved you," he spat as I flew to the side landing on my feet kneeling to the ground.

I still do. I'm sorry I must do this, it's just an act I heard the voice again and looked up Sesshomaru. Naraku stood up in front of him as he nodded. Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku by the arms dropping his sword to the ground.

" Sesshomaru! What are you doing?" Naraku hissed.

_IRIS! Attack him now! I can't hold him for long!_ he growled in my head as I stumbled to my feet with the sword in my hands. I lunged at Naraku taking my sword to his neck decapitating him making sure I didn't hit Sesshomaru in the process. His body disintegrative leaving only bones.

" We did it," I whispered before dropping my sword falling to my knees. Sesshomaru caught me before I fell and I looked up at him. He picked me up bridal style and walked over to a tree leaning against the trunk with me in his arms.

" Iris," he said looking down at me. His hand was on my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

" I don't have long," I whispered looking up into his eyes. He looked down at me confused but I just smiled at him, " I can't stay here, I am the link that keeps the lords in check, if I stay I will be torn between all of them and I can't bare that. My father said I was not to come here but I went against his wishes," I stuttered as he placed a finger to my lips to silence me.

" I know," he whispered, " just let me enjoy this time I have left with you before you must leave." Hearing his voice almost broke my heart as I relaxed against him. I closed ,y eyes as I felt my wounds start to heal, " what are you going to do when you go back?"

" Finish school, I want to be a singer by day and a spy or bodyguard by night," I sighed, " I know it's stupid."

" Not at all, will you become human again?" he questioned as I nodded.

" If I become human again I will still transform into a demon every full moon," I said as he nodded holding me closer to him. We sat alone for awhile until I heard footsteps coming towards us, " time to go."

Sesshomaru stood up with me still in his arms and look at me sadly.

" I will find you again, my love," he whispered kissing my lips as I complied. I wrapped my arms around his neck as a single tear ran down my face and I pulled myself closer to him. He pulled away from me and I looked into his eyes, he was crying. I saw Inu Yasha come into view as Sesshomaru put me on the ground still holding my hand in his.

" Kagome, I know what I want to wish for," he said as I nodded.

" Please tell me so I can grant it before I leave," I said handing him the completed jewel and he nodded.

" I wish for Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and I to go to your time with you," he wished as the jewel started to glow. Kagome, I wish I could have said Sesshomaru and Spike too but they must stay and defend there lands he thought as I felt an energy release from my body and he vanished along with the jewel.

" Where did he go?" Sesshomaru questioned looking down at me.

" To my time," I whispered as we walked to the well to see Spike, Souta, Aqua and Rin standing there waiting for us.

" Shall we?" Souta questioned and I nodded leaning up placing a sweet kiss on Sesshomaru's lips.

" We shall meet again, I swear it," I whispered against his lips as he kissed me back before we broke apart. We hugged and I walked up to Spike giving him a hug as well, " mom will be worried if we don't arrive soon."

" Yes," Souta said as we walked to the well.

" Wait! Take Rin with you and this, please," Sesshomaru said walking over to us handing me Rin along with his sword, the Tokijin

" Why?" I questioned looking into his eyes as he smiled down at me.

" You can take better care of her than I can here, your world is safer, and the sword will protect you always, my love, take care," he whispered kissing my forehead before we jumped in the well.

" I'll never forget you, lover," I whispered as we reached the other side of the well. Aqua took Souta out and I jumped out with Rin in my arms. Once out of the well house I changed back into my human form. Rin jumped out of my arms and ran to the house as I saw Inu Yasha appear in the door. He was also in his human form as he smiled at me warmly as Sango, Miroku and Shippou soon joined him.

" I'm so glad you decided to finally join us Lady Kagome," Miroku stated happily. I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I saw Miroku holding Sango's hand in his.

" Who would have ever guessed that we would end up here of all places after our search," Sango said with a smile.

" Yeah and now you can be my real Mommy!" Shippou exclaimed causing more tears to threaten to fall.

" Welcome home Kagome," Inu Yasha finished as I felt myself lose control and I started crying as I ran to them. I wrapped my arms around Inu Yasha's neck and cried as he hugged me back. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou joined in on the group hug.

" Finally, my daughter is home for good," I heard my mother say from the kitchen. I never knew that I would be this happy coming home to my family, my new family at least. It felt great to be home again but I still felt like something was missing and I knew that the feeling would remain until I met my one true love again. For now, I would stay with my family and live my life without regrets.

~End

Hope you enjoyed it =^-^= there is a sequel if you want to read it. I'm sure I have confused some of you by having a sequel out and not having this story done but this story has been done for a few years now and I just felt like editing it a little. The spelling at least. I'm far too lazy to go back and do everything lol Well read and review.


End file.
